Se gana con el corazón
by EscritorDeFics
Summary: Llegar a estar juntos fue un camino largo de recorrer... ahora que están juntos... permanecer sera cuestión de fortaleza y de no perder la esperanza... No ver con los ojos, sino por el corazón. Encontrar aquello que se perdió, confiar a ojos cerrados... Amar mas allá de la muerte... Solo para salvar aquello por lo que regresaron a la tierra. Secuela de "El uno para el otro"
1. Que paso?

**AQUÍ**** ESTAMOS COMO LO PROMETÍ! EL PRIMER CAPITULO DE LA SECUELA DE "EL UNO PARA EL OTRO" LA HE TITULADO... SE GANA CON EL CORAZÓN... ESPERO QUE EL TITULO SEA CONVINCENTE... SUPONGO QUE AL FINAL DE LA HISTORIA LO VEREMOS... =)**

* * *

**CUATRO COSAS IMPORTANTE SOBRE ESTA SECUELA**

**\- HE OMITIDO HACER SPOILERS SOBRE BOO... ASI QUE NO ENCONTRARAN NADA EN RELACION CON EL LIBRO... AUNQUE ME SENTI SUPER TENTADO A HACERLO... PERO EN FIN SOY RESPETUOSO DE LOS QUE AUN NO LO LEYERON... Y SINO LO HICIERON... QUE ESPERAN! EN MI PERFIL HAY UN LINK PARA LEERLO COMPLETAMENTE EN ESPAÑOL!**

**\- COMO SIEMPRE NOMBRAR QUE ME ESTARÁN ACOMPAÑANDO EN ESTA AVENTURA... BETH! MI AMIGA CIBERTRONICA DE CHILE, Y AUNQUE SIEMPRE ESTA REGAÑANDO... POS POS POS IGUAL ME DA BUENAS IDEAS ... LA OTAKU QUE LEE LIBROS (LUNA) DE LA REPÚBLICA ARGENTINA... ELLA ES ENCARGADO DE LAS MUERTES Y ASESINATOS JEJEJE XD... Y SI HA VUELTO A MI MUNDO LITERARIO RAZELJACKSON... CON SUS MUY ACERTADOS Y SIEMPRE ENTRAÑABLES COMENTARIOS Y CONSEJOS... ELLAS SON ALGO ASI COMO LA VOZ DE MI CONCIENCIA QUE NO ME DEJARA MATAR A TYSON O LEO... JEJEJE AUNQUE TENGO MIS ARRANQUES... **

**\- TENGO UN DESCARGO SOBRE "LEYENDO EL CAMPEÓN DEL LA REINA" willyfox1809 YO SE PORQUE NO HE SUBIDO EL NUEVO CAPITULO. JAMAS LEI UNO DE TUS COMENTARIOS... Y SOLO ESCRIBES PARA CUESTIONARME PORQUE NO ACTUALIZO... ESTAS MUY EQUIVOCADO...**

**\- ACTUALIZARE CADA 20-30 COMENTARIOS... AL PRINCIPIO... =)**

**LISTO DIJE LO QUE TENIA QUE DECIR... AHORA A LEER... **

* * *

**PIPER**

Estamos llegando al momento donde la guerra empezara, pero cada día es un poco incierto, cada día más incierto que el anterior. Porque no sabíamos que podía pasar, no sabíamos que vendría y eso hacía de los días algo tensos y agotadores, más de lo normal. Los hijos de Ares fueron asignados para hacer patrullas constantes por todo el perímetro del campamento, no era una labor sencilla ya que las dimensiones del campamento se habían ampliado con la llegada de los romanos.

Percy y yo seguíamos entrenando a los líderes del campamento con más esmero que nunca, y una vez a la semana salían fuera de las barreras del campamento en busca de algún grupo de monstruos que asesinar… pero con el tiempo era más difícil encontrar esos monstruos, eso solo podía significar que se estaban reuniendo. El Caos proveyó de algunos materiales para que Jason, Beck y los hijos de Hefesto hicieran armas más eficientes en la lucha contra monstruos y gigantes para los jefes de cabaña…

No pude evitar notar que Percy había perdido un poco de la alegría y chispa que le caracterizaba y no quería que eso sucediera, no podía culparlo, una gran responsabilidad recaía sobre nuestros hombros, pero él se tomaba muy muy en serio sus responsabilidades a punto de no dormir a veces, solo para pasarse la noche en guardia junto con Clarisse y sus hermanos. En más de una oportunidad tuve que casi obligarlo a descansar y yo tomar su lugar para que no desfalleciera. Asi que las noches de vigilia vigilando el campamento era nuestro momento para poder estar juntos, ya que el resto del día entrenábamos con los campistas, pero también entrenábamos con el equipo del Caos para no perder nuestra sincronización.

Pero hoy en particular quería a Percy a solas conmigo… necesitaba aislarlo un momento de todo lo que tuviera que ver con guerra, entrenamiento y todo lo relacionado con espadas… hoy solamente disfrutaríamos de unas horas de silencio y descanso. Tal vez hasta salgamos rumbo el reino del Caos para poder estar absolutamente solos. Además, necesitaba recuperar la concentración. Yo también tenía ciertas preocupaciones… él era mi preocupación más grande.

-"Entonces nos vemos después del entrenamiento?" una mano agitándose frente a mis ojos me saco de mis pensamientos, era Percy… quien me sonreía tímidamente, como si tuviera pena de haberme sacado de ese cuadro…

-"claro!... a menos que no quieras… en cuyo caso…" hice mi típica jugada de lastimera, como si tuviera que rogar por pasar tiempo con mi novio… Percy frunció el ceño un poco perturbado por mis palabras, amaba hacerlo enfadar un poco… pero no demasiado… la última vez que Percy se había enojado le había costado un bello tatuaje en carne viva al estúpido de Mark…

-"Piper!" me regaño con algo de vehemencia, pero luego negó con la cabeza como si recién se hubiera dado cuenta de que estaba jugando con él… nuevamente.

-"Oh vamos sé que me amas…" le hice un puchero enternecedor que yo sabía que no podría resistir… yo no usaba mi charmspeak con él, pero si usaba mi gestos y trucos para convencerlo y hacerlo sonreír…. Y esta vez no era la excepción. Solo que su sonrisa se evaporo rápidamente.

-"eso es verdad… pero…" dudo un poco en lo que quería decir… como que pero? Como que pero!?

-"pero que Percy Jackson!?" amenacé gruñendo ligeramente…

-"pero no me gusta que pienses que puede haber algo más para mí que querer pasar tiempo contigo…" me sonrió tímidamente y pude notar un rubor poco típico en él… No pude evitar sentir que moría de ternura por sus palabras.

-"seguro que no eres hijo de Afrodita?" la cara de terror cuando le pregunte eso fue indescriptible, no sabía si sentirme insultada o reír sin control por el terror en sus ojos. Que por cierto he llegado a enamorarme aún más de esos ojos color miel con el centro naranja fuego y el aro dorado que tiene alrededor… era simplemente hipnótico

-"O si! Muy muy seguro que no…" asentía violentamente con la cabeza y no pude evitar sonreír un poco. Éramos los únicos que quedábamos en el comedor de nuestra residencia, ya que todos habían desayunado más temprano para preparar la arena para los entrenamientos.

-"vamos… no es tan mala…" trate de disculpar a mama… era cierto no era tan mala… pero antes sí que lo había sido… supongo que perder a Silena y a mi… hizo que algo cambiara en ella… ver que Jason me rompió el corazón tal vez hizo que ella no buscara jugar con otros corazones…

-"Lo se… bueno, en realidad no lo sé… he visto demasiados corazones rotos… y no precisamente por la casualidad o el destino…" su rostro se volvió un poco sombrío con cada una de sus palabras y yo sabía que tenía razón…

-"eso es cierto… pero nosotros estamos por encima de su influencia…" trate de ver el lado positivo de todo eso y animarlo un poco… Percy necesitaba despejarse y yo buscaría que eso pasara hoy…

-"y como tomo eso _ella_" en clara referencia a mi madre… digamos que se sentía extraña de tener que guardar cierto respeto a sus hijas predilectas porque eran seres más poderosos que ella…

-"digamos que… mejor de lo que esperaba…"

-"bueno ahora me voy... debo entrenar con los chicos…" me dijo suspirando como si no tuviera deseos de hacer eso hoy… pero él y yo sabíamos que eso era necesario y que no podíamos perder el tiempo. Empezó a hacer su camino hacia la puerta con paso flojeroso y casi arrastrando los pies ruidosamente.

-"no olvidas algo?" levante una ceja cuando se dio la vuelta y me miro como si hubiera olvidado ponerse ropa para salir… empezó a dirigirse directo a mí, pero cuando pensé que me daría un beso alargo su mano para tomar un botella de agua que estaba sobre la mesa… Porque necesitaría una botella de agua?

-"oh si claro… que tonto… el agua… no quiero deshidratarme…" me sonrió burlescamente mientras acariciaba su botella de agua. Deshidratarse? Qué clase de chiste es ese?

-"Percy!" le regañe, pero no pude evitar unirme a su risa, finalmente dejo caer la botella y me atrajo hacia él por la cintura para darme un suave beso a la vez que suspiraba como si su alma se fuera en ese beso…

-"mejor me quedo…" susurro abrazándome con fuerza, mientras vi a Hestia que salía de puntillas tapándose la boca con una mano para no reír ante la escena.

-"vamos, vamos hijito de mama… debes ir a entrenar… y yo también…" no quería decirle eso… quería decirle que nos quedemos por el resto del día… pero teníamos responsabilidades… le di un profundo beso apasionado, digno de una película romántica… que nos hizo suspirar a ambos… acaricie su mejilla suavemente y le sonreí tiernamente… recogió su botella y empezó a caminar, pero se detuvo antes de cerrar la puerta…

-"hasta la noche?" su miraba de ansiedad me hizo anhelar que las horas pasaran rápido y que ya fuera de noche…

-"nos veremos… no puedo esperar…" le sonreí, para luego correr y darle un último abrazo… Esta noche podríamos pasar la tarde-noche juntos… después de varios días. Podría enseñarme algunos trucos con los poderes que tengo… y podría preguntarle algo que tenía en mente desde el día que a Mark se le ocurrió abrir la boca… nuevamente.

**FLASHBACK**

_Estaba siendo una mañana encantadora… Percy me había traído el desayuno a la habitación… Fue lo mejor… porque no me quiero imaginar lo que tuvo que hacer para levantarse temprano… ya que él dormía en el lago. Nunca había sido un chico muy madrugador… ni siquiera en los entrenamientos en el reino del Caos… pero supongo que se adaptó muy a pesar de su querer de seguir durmiendo. _

_Pasamos una mañana agradable… eran estos momentos por los que valía la pena toda esta estúpida guerra… el hecho de poder estar con él, el hecho de poder decir que finalmente el hombre que había anhelado por 15 años era finalmente mi novio. Y aunque yo quería pasar todo el día con él no era del todo posible, ya que teníamos aun que entrenar con los campistas, lo cual se volvió más sencillo con nuestras identidades reveladas, ya que antes había un ligero rango de desconfianza natural. Además aparte de nuestro tiempo de entrenamiento debíamos separa tiempo para ponernos al día con nuestros amigos… Y al final del día a veces solamente podíamos decirnos buenas noches y nada más. _

_Pero como siempre Percy tenía alguna que otra idea descabellada… y esta vez se trataba de ralentizar el tiempo… no tenía idea de lo increíblemente practico y útil podía ser eso hasta que nos permitía pasar 2-3 horas juntos en el día… solo nosotros, solos sin nadie que interrumpiera. Y veníamos terminando nuestra pequeña cita cuando empecé a ver que Percy se estaba cansando más de lo normal… tal vez debíamos ser menos egoístas y no hacer esta cosas tan a menudo._

_-"Estas bien?" le pregunte mientras caminábamos de la mano de regreso a la residencia…_

_-"claro…" me respondió con una fingida naturalidad, pero yo podía sentir su debilidad… estábamos más conectados que nunca._

_-"y tienes el descaro de mentirme…?" le reclame con una ceja levantada. El me miro por un segundo y luego sonrió ligeramente. _

_-"y tú me preguntas sabiendo la respuesta?" su voz sonaba más cansado de lo normal mientras veía a los demás moverse lentamente… nuestro pequeño momento romántico le estaba costando a Percy más de lo que yo quisiera… teníamos que encontrar otra forma… tal vez tener nuestros momentos en el reino del Caos… _

_-"está bien, está bien… pero será mejor que dejes que el tiempo siga corriendo…" apreté su mano suavemente, pero él se resistía a dejar que todo siguiera su curso… _

_-"pero yo no quiero que eso pase…" la súplica de su mirada me hizo sonreír… yo tampoco quería… pero debía descansar…_

_-"lo se… yo tampoco… pero si no lo haces terminaras demasiado cansado como para entrenar y todo eso…" lo detuve para poder mirarlo a los ojos por un momento… se veía cristalinos… aunque sé que no era porque quería llorar… pero aun podía ver ese brillo que solo se activaba cuando me miraba a los ojos. Sus ojos marrones… eran simplemente hermosos… y más hermosos cuando estaba ejerciendo control sobre el tiempo y el anillo dorado brillaba fuertemente. _

_-"está bien… pero debes saber que no quiero dejar ir el tiempo…" suspiro y el tiempo empezó a correr al mismo ritmo de siempre… pero el dejo caer pesadamente sus hombros, como si no quisiera que el tiempo siguiera su curso… Lo abrace un momento mientras dejaba caer su mejilla sobre mi hombro… _

_-"lo se… pero… siempre puedes hacerlo más tarde…" trate de consolarlo… necesitaba un pequeño estímulo para que su día y el mío no fueran demasiado largos… Levanto rápidamente la cabeza para mirarme, había una sonrisa en sus ojos… una alegría… algo nuevo que se estaba gestando… _

_-"una cita…?" me pregunto como si fuera algo prohibido… no tenemos demasiados momentos para estar a solas… siempre estamos rodeados de gente y no tenemos tiempo para nosotros solos… excepto estos momentos en los que controla el tiempo, pero termina agotado. _

_-"mmm… si quieres llamarlo asi… yo estaba pensando en ir a nadar…" yo estaba embelesada por la profundidad de sus ojos… Pero cuando dije nadar vi el pánico que se formó no solo en su mirada sino también en sus facciones. _

_-"ehhh… claro nadar… tal vez podamos hacer otra cosa… como volar y eso…" trato de encubrir su rostro de pavor y parecer seguro, pero podía sentir la tensión de su cuerpo reflejada en como tomaba mi mano con una delicadeza fingida… _

_-"no quieres nadar?" que Percy… alguien que ha sido bendecido por el primordial del Mar Pontos no quiera nadar… es más que raro y preocupante… el agua suele darle tranquilidad y repone sus fuerzas… no lo entiendo… _

_-"Ummm… ahora mismo no…" me susurro mientras nuevamente recostaba su cabeza en mi hombro, pero un leve rose por mi mejilla me hizo ver que estaba muy calentureado… _

_-"tienes fiebre Percy…?" le pregunte suavemente…_

_-"es solo la fatiga… entonces que dices… volamos luego?" levanto la cabeza y suspiro respondiendo a mi pregunta… no se veía enfermo, pero si un poco cansado. _

_-"está bien… pero nada de soltarme…" me sonrió ligeramente. Estos momentos de reír y mirarnos el uno al otro como si no hubiera más personas eran momentos que hacían de mi día un día diferente. _

_-"hecho…" chocamos nuestros puños, pero siempre debe haber un pelo en la leche…_

_-"vaya… vaya pero si son los hijos pródigos…" la voz burlesca de Mark resonó en nuestro pequeño momento Peper! Y puedo jurar que a lo lejos vi la figura de Annabitch… maldita zorra ojala y no tengas nada que ver con esto! _

_-"creo que me toca a mí Pip…" escuche el sonido de su voz en mi mente… en mi ente su voz tenía toda la determinación a protegerme, que no quería cuestionarlo…_

_-"Que quieres Mark…?" no pude evitar salir al frente, pero con delicadeza Percy me aparto, para luego darme una sonrisa tranquilizadora. _

_-"no es contigo Pipes…" Ese apelativo en sus labios era repugnante y no pude evitar sentir náuseas y una rabia incontenible… El rostro de Percy se transformó de un momento a otro, como si el interruptor hubiera sido activado. _

_-"cierra la boca maldito engendro de Poseidon… no permitiré que te dirijas asi a mi novia…" la voz pausada y cargada de furia de parte de Percy hizo que todos lo que se acercaban para ver lo que pasaba frenaran un poco, excepto Mark, quien se acercaba peligrosamente con una calma muy confiada. No me preocupaba demasiado lo que Mark hiciera porque podríamos desaparecer con el chasquido de los dedos, pero si me aterraba lo calamitoso que podría ser que Percy explotara contra Mark… ya estaba siendo lo suficientemente difícil mantenerlos… mantenernos calmados cuando un diosecillo se le ocurría hacer acto de presencia. Tyson quería matar a Poseidon, igual que Percy… Thalia repudiaba a Zeus, asi que eso ya era demasiada tensión para una alianza frágil como la que había entre los dioses y nosotros. Pero lo que ellos no sabían es que Percy y nosotros no queríamos abandonar a los semidioses, nuestros amigos, a su suerte… pero tampoco soportaríamos a los dioses por mucho tiempo. _

_-"quien sabe… tal vez al final del día sea mía como Annabeth…" lo venenoso de su voz hizo que Percy reaccionara y automáticamente su aura empezó a aumentar… el aura del Caos… eso podría ser destructivo._

_-"Percy…" le puse la mano sobre el hombro y automáticamente se detuvo, amaba tener esa clase de efecto sobre él, porque era la misma que él tenía sobre mí. _

_-"Annabeth es y será una perra!… no tiene punto de comparación con Piper… y nunca lo tendrá!… asi que mejor lárgate o no respondo lo que pueda hacer contigo…" sus palabras resonaban en todo el campamento como si su voz estuviera por un altoparlante. No podía ver a Annabeth por ningún lado… Supongo que estará escondida por algún lugar._

_-"El Caos dijo que no pueden tocarme asi que…" no termino de decir lo que planeaba cuando en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Percy ya lo tenía tomado del cuello._

_-"Nosotros somos la voz del Caos aquí!" le espeto con determinación. Luego lo arrojo con regular fuerza, Mark cayó sobre su espalda, pero se levantó aun con esa sonrisa arrogante. _

_-"uhhhh hermanito… sí que eres intimidante…" susurro con burla en cada una de sus palabras. Percy se giró para mirarlo nuevamente, pero yo no quería que esto pasara a mayores… eso arruinaría todo el día. Pero ganas no me faltaban para hacerle algo doloroso… muy doloroso. _

_-"Percy déjalo… vamos…" sostuve su brazo con delicadeza y le di un pequeño tirón para que me dejara pasar todo esto. _

_-"si… ve…" burlescamente le hizo una seña para que avanzara a Percy… yo estaba casi al límite también de pulverizarlo, pero esta vez me deje llevar y mande una bola de agua caliente, pero Percy tomo mi brazo y desvió el ataque… _

_-"Piper…" me miraba cansado y algo molesto, pero no conmigo, sino con Mark, pero algo dentro de él todavía lo detenía para dejar salir toda la rabia que tenía contra ciertas personas._

_-"Haber como paras esta…" la voz de Mark solo nos dejó un margen de maniobra demasiado estrecho… Percy me empujo cuando vio que venía un ataque de parte de Mark, pero el ataque hizo algo que yo no esperaba… el agua empapo a Percy y lo lanzo hacia atrás, pero el cayo de tal manera que volvió a levantarse rápidamente…_

_-"Percy!" grite un poco preocupada que un ataque tan rudimentario de parte de Mark haya siquiera llegado a tocar a Percy._

_-"mi turno…" susurro mientras el agua corría por su rostro dándole un toque dramático. En su mano una pequeña bola de color negro se formó… y lentamente mientras Percy no despegaba la mirada de Mark la bola fue deformándose hasta donde se podía ver que tomaba una forma definida: PJ… la bola empezó a tomar tamaño y mezclarse con el fuego por ser hijo de Hestia… Todos los que estaban alrededor estaban extasiado por lo que estaban a punto de ver. Nico y Grover miraban a Mark, mientras que todos los demás solo miraban a Percy, quien se puso de pie y sin pensarlo se lo lanzo a gran velocidad a Mark, quien intentó esquivarlo, pero no lo logro, porque le cayó de lleno en el costado. El grito de dolor y agonía hizo que la sangre de todos se helara, pero no la nuestra, ya habíamos superado esa clase de impresiones. Solamente Clarisse tenía una cara de felicidad en su rostro al igual que los hijos de Ares… _

_-"Wooooaaa!" Leo grito mientras filmaba lo que estaba sucediendo. Tonto! El cuerpo de Mark estaba rodeado de ese olor particular a carne quemada y de su cuerpo salía humo… El icor fluía hacia el suelo y en su estado de inconciencia pudimos ver lo que Percy había hecho. Lo había marcado como a una vaca… una PJ en su torso como para que no hubiera dudas de quien hizo eso. Le hice una seña a Will y sus hermanos a regañadientes empezaron a levantar el cuerpo inerte, pero por desgracia aún vivo de Mark._

_-"Eso fue increíble… ya era hora" dijo Nico con una satisfacción dolorosa, mientras apretaba un poco la mano de Thalia, quien solo asentía ante lo que Nico había dicho. Me acerque a Percy y lo abrace y pude sentir la humedad en su ropa. _

_-"Percy estas mojado?" le pregunte mientras lo apretaba fuertemente, cada vez que se trataba de un enfrentamiento me ponía nerviosa, no quería que saliera dañando o más cansado de lo que ya parecía. _

_-"oh… eso… es… porque estoy débil…" Me sonrió ligeramente mientras nuestros amigos se acercaban más para ver si Percy estaba bien. Cada vez me hacía dudar más cuando hablábamos de ciertas cosas. Pero no quería discutir o al menos no hablarlo delante de otras personas. _

_-"vamos… necesitas cambiarte de ropa…" le dije un poco enojada de que tomara esto tan a la deriva… quiero decir él se mojó! Quedo empapado._

_-"si mama…" me hizo un puchero burlesco mientras yo lo jalaba del brazo para que no se quedara asi empapado… necesitaba nueva ropa y no pensaba usar poderes para solucionar eso… mejor la privacidad… además que eso me daría un poco más de tiempo con él. _

_-"tonto…" le dije sonriendo, me alegro más cuando él respondió a mi sonrisa con un beso en la mejilla… suave y delicado. _

_-"me llevan chicos… lo siento…" se excusó de manera infantil, mientras los demás silbaban y hacían ruido de como yo me lo llevaba a rastras hacia nuestra residencia. _

_-"Luego debes enseñarme a hacer eso… creo que podría necesitar también dejar mis iniciales en algún lugar" le dije como si fuera un comentario al aire, pero con una sonrisa malvada, estaba casi seguro de a quien pensaba dejarle un recuerdo como ese en el cuerpo. _

_-"uhhhh que mala eres" me abrazo rápidamente y chasqueo lo dedos para desaparecer, rumbo a la residencia. No puedo evitar darle un duro golpe cuando aparecemos por usar sus poderes cuando sabe que está débil o cansado… pero el solo me devuelve una sonrisa… de esas que amo con locura y que me hacen olvidar lo enojada que puedo llegar a estar con él. _

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Cada minuto que pasaba era más largo que el anterior… realmente quería terminar con esto de una vez por todas, la ansiedad me estaba matando y cada dos por tres miraba la posición del sol para saber cuándo terminaría este entrenamiento… los chicos habían acordado darnos la tarde libre después que les pedí que necesitaba secuestrar a Percy y alejarlo aunque sea por unas horas de todo esto…

-"Bueno aquí vamos a detenernos…" dije finalmente mientras mis alumnos jadeaban por la rutina física que habíamos desempeñado hoy. Me sentía libera y ansiosa… como si esta fuera la primera cita… debo decir que la primera cita estaba tan extasiada que Percy pensó que no me gustaba lo que él había planeado… le explique que temía que algo de lo que yo pudiera decir arruinara lo hermoso que era todo lo que había preparado… ahora era mi turno de sorprenderlo un poco y llevarlo a despejarse. Me sentía abrumada por tanta ansiedad hasta que alguien me saco de ella… alguien inesperado… y no podía pensar en menos que romperle algún hueso o dejarla inconsciente.

-"porque la prisa…?" Annabeth… jadeaba después de entrar a dejarse cortes y moretones con Jason… Pero su preguntaba estaba cargada de más de un mensaje entre líneas.

-"tu nariz pretenciosa no tiene por qué meterse en mis asuntos…" le dije conteniendo un poco mis impulsos por hacerle algo peor que lo de la última vez… me di la vuelta para seguir mi camino, aunque bien podría solo desaparecer, pero no hace falta…

-"vamos… seguramente iras con Percy… dale un beso de mi parte…" las palabras de Annabeth me hicieron enfadar, pero no tenía tiempo para hacer todo lo que mi mente pensaba para Annabeth… asi que rebusque en mis bolsillos…

-"claro que lo hare… pero no sé si te mencione en algún momento… por cierto toma… un pequeño regalo…." Un poco de despecho… otro poco de rabia por saber que ella también había besado antes a Percy… no estaba enojada con Percy por eso… porque yo había tenido a Jason antes… me hervía la sangre porque ella usaba eso para buscar fastidiarme… y lo lograba. Saque la araña-robot de mi bolsillo y se la lance directamente a la cara. Pego el grito al cielo que creo que hasta la misma Atenea descendería a ver qué le pasa a su _increíble_ hija. Salió despavorida tratando de quitarse la raña del rostro, pero todavía tomaría un poco de tiempo y tal vez termine mojando sus pantalones…

-"venga esos 5!" Katie se reía mientras chocábamos nuestras manos. Desde que ella y Travis estaban "en algo" era más fácil de abrirme con ella y entablar conversaciones "personales" pero aun asi nadie reemplazaría a Lena… ella simplemente me leía como si fuera un libro para niños.

-"sabía que estos inventos de Leo servirían para algo…" Leo había inventado tantas cosas, pero creo que esta es mí preferida… porque me libra de la plaga más grande que tengo sobre mi vida. Annabeth.

-"ahora será mejor que te apresures… no necesito ser adivina para ver porque estas tan ansiosa… solo procura controlarte…" Mas parecía que Katie fuera hija de mi madre, yo estaba hecha un manojo de ansiedad… pero no me molestaba estar asi…

-"oh rayos… se nota tanto?" estaba un poco sonrojada por que todo mundo se diera cuenta de mi ansiedad por salir de ese lugar y reunirme con Percy.

-"ufff a kilómetros… pero supongo que es bueno… solo piensa en cuan ansioso debe estar Percy… por cierto… no es ese que va corriendo por allá?" me señalo hacia el horizonte y no pude evitar girar rápidamente,

-"quien!? Donde!?" No había nadie, me gire solo para ver a Katie taparse la boca para no reír a carcajadas.

-"ehhh muy ansiosa…" susurro mientras la gente terminaba de retirarse de nuestro centro de entrenamiento.

-"no es gracioso…" dije con seriedad fingida.

-"bueno yo lo disfrute…" me sonrió ligeramente. No pude evitar sonreírle.

-"ahora si me voy… si ven a Annabeth por favor recuperen mi mascota… puedo necesitarla luego…" seguramente no sería la última vez que usara esa pequeña araña. Asi que la quería de vuelta. Katie me dio una sonría macabra de satisfacción.

-"dalo por hecho…"

**ZOE**

Cuando Percy nos habló de lo que había pasado con las Parcas (Moiras para Moon!) y con el espíritu del Oráculo de Delfos no sabía si alegrarme o preocuparme. Yo sabía las consecuencia del destino… yo había muerto por una profecía de inevitable cumplimiento, asi que la falta de ellos era el caos… y sobre todo… el caos para nosotros… ellos no tienen nada que perder porque son monstruos y condenados del tártaro… pero entre nosotros hay vínculos… fuertes, amigos, parientes, novios… Asi que lo que menos podía hacer era dejar de pensar en eso. Percy y Piper nos dijeron que no había nada que pudiéramos hacer sin dar a conocer nuestras fuerzas y poderío, asi que lo mejor que podíamos hacer era entrenar más fuerte y más arduo. No solamente entrenábamos con los campistas… sino que también empezamos a separar tiempo para entrenar como equipo del Caos, Percy nos entrenaba con la creación de la barrera para cuando el usara su ataque con la espada de Damocles… asi que ese era una de las cosas que practicábamos con intensidad… muchas veces provocaba el agotamiento de Percy… pero él decía que era necesario… aunque a Piper no le gustaba demasiado la idea de que se desgastara asi.

Mi mente no dejaba de divagar en las cosas que habían pasado, mientras acariciaba el cabello desordenado y enredado de Tyson… Se había quedado dormido en mi regazo el pobre. Últimamente había tenido muchos trabajos extras con todo lo relacionado a la fabricación de armas… tanto el cómo Beck estaban padeciendo cansancio y necesidad de horas de sueño. Un pequeño ronquido grave acompañaba su agitada respiración… las primeras veces que se había quedado dormido pensé que estaba teniendo alguna clase de pesadilla, pero luego entendí que asi es él… asi que ya no me preocupa demasiado. Tyson había sido un ángel desde que nos reconciliamos… la verdad que cada gesto de caballerosidad y romanticismo que tenía conmigo me convencía cada día de que era el hombre justo para mí… Lo que hicimos el día de San Valentín fue increíble… digamos que rompimos un par de reglas… pero fue doblemente satisfactorio… hicimos una incursión no autorizada en la Atlántida… el muy osado lo tenía todo planeado… ya teníamos una reservación para una cena dentro de uno de los restaurants de la ciudadela… que por cierto era doblemente increíble de lo que alguna vez escuche que era. Pero no pudimos quedarnos demasiado tiempo, ya que Poseidon descubrió nuestra intrusión… asi que antes que pelear por quedarnos decidimos escondernos y huir de la búsqueda que los soldados de la Atlántida y el propio Poseidon estaba haciendo tratando de encontrarnos.

Estaba con Tyson en la sala de nuestra residencia cuando algo irrumpió violentamente dando un golpazo con la puerta… estremeciendo toda la estructura hasta las bases. Tyson se levantó de golpe poniéndose delante de mí en postura protectora…

-"Piper… Por favor…" que hacen estos dos aquí… Percy entro seguido llamando a una furiosa Piper que caminaba de un lugar a otro refunfuñando y respirando airadamente. Percy dime que no es lo que pienso por favor. Percy trataba de acercarse a Piper, pero ella lo esquivaba mientras que Thalia y Nico hicieron su aparición saliendo de las sombras…

-"qué demonios sucedió?… Piper… Percy…" Silena y Beck bajaban a toda prisa… Silena se acercó a su hermana, ella la abrazó mientras Piper luchaba para no ser contenida de la notable ira que corría por sus venas

-"El… El!" lo señalaba mientras Percy solo bajaba la cabeza suspirando en son de derrota como si admitiera su culpa sin lugar a reclamos.

-"Percy… que paso…?" Thalia pregunto un poco asombrada por la ira de Piper hacia Percy… Beck por su parte trataba de calmar a un muy nervioso Percy. Silena contenía a Piper quien empezaba a brillar de una manera extraña en su aura de Thalassa… Pero su aura era superior…

-"No… No… yo solo estaba pensando en lo mejor para nosotros… lo juro" la voz de Percy fue de manos a mas, pero el nerviosismo de sus palabras solo dejaban en claro que era algo malo… o al menos lo suficiente como para que el jurara que sus intenciones eran buenas.

-"alguien me podría explicar que está sucediendo…" Tyson trataba de encontrar sentido a lo que estaba sucediendo…

-"yo… Ummm…" Percy solo balbuceaba…

-"vamos chicos… me están poniendo nerviosa…" dije yo con un poco de nerviosismo… una cosa son las peleas de pareja… pero esto es casi tan serio como cuando Tyson y yo nos separamos… solo pensarlo trae una punzada de dolor sobre mi corazón.

-"El…" Piper logro salir de los brazos de Silena para acercarse peligrosamente a Percy "este sujeto me engaño!" grito haciendo que Percy retrocediera… Percy se veía un poco aturdido y una lágrima solitaria logro verse en sus ojos… como si la culpa o el remordimiento lo acusaran aún más.

-"que Percy que!?" grito Silena indignada mientras se acercaba a Percy peligrosamente, fue necesario que Beck interviniera porque parecía que Silena se venía encima de Percy.

-"No… No! No de esa forma… yo jamás haría eso…" Aclaro Percy dándonos un respiro de esperanza de lo que estaba sucediendo no era del todo grave o fatalista.

-"Explícate entonces" Thalia estaba cruzada de brazos… mientras Nico tenía un brazo sobre su cintura de manera posesiva… tal vez era la forma en que Nico no dejaba que ella interviniera y se tornara en un descontrol.

-"Piper…" Percy trato de acercarse… pero ella saco su mano del contacto con la mano de Percy.

-"No!... yo pensé que éramos un equipo… tú me has engañado…" le espeto con los ojos llorosos…

-"no es asi Piper… lo juro… lo hice porque es necesario…" Todo esto se tornaba más y más confuso… era como si la conversación era solo para ellos…

-"necesario para quien Percy?" Thalia le pregunto

-"para todos… nosotros…" señalo al grupo entero… tal vez las explicaciones eran necesarias para entender todo este problema…

-"pues no me veo muy involucrada en tu decisiones…" Piper susurro como si fuera algo que tuviera atravesado en el corazón desde hace mucho… los secretos pueden ser un arma de doble filo en una relación… sobre todo si se supone que confías en dicha persona con tu vida…

-"Percy… podrían parar y explicarnos que ha pasado…" Beck imploro señalando los asientos…

-"si claro… yo… mejor tomemos asiento…" todo empezamos a dirigirnos hacia la sala de estar… pero antes quería saber algo…

_-"más te vale que no la hayas arruinado…" _le hable a la mente de Percy, quien me respondió casi con timidez…

_-"creo que pude haberlo hecho… pero es necesario…"_

* * *

**QUE LES PARECIÓ? A MI ME ENCANTO... LE COMENTABA A LUNA QUE HARÉ QUE OS QUEDÉIS ENGANCHADOS CON CADA CAP... ASÍ QUE ESPERO NO DECEPCIONAR! AHORA SI QUE COMIENCE LA LLUVIA DE COMENTARIOS... ESTA SEMANA ME TOMARE TIEMPO PARA RESPONDER A LOS QUE PUEDA (LOS REGISTRADOS) SUS COMENTARIOS POR MP... ESTOS DE VACACIONES! YEEEHH!**

* * *

**PRÓXIMA ACTUALIZACIÓN**: 20-30 COMENTARIOS

**SUBIDO EL:** 06-12-14


	2. Inevitable

**AQUI ESTOY! PARA LOS QUE PEDÍAN UN NUEVO CAP! PERO ANTES DOS COSAS IMPORTANTES!**

**-CAMBIE MI ALIAS, NICKNAME, NOMBRE DE USUARIO, COMO QUIERA QUE LE LLAMEN... AHORA ES FA23... NO PREGUNTE PORQUE... PERO BUENO AHORA LO SABEN... **

**-SI VAS A COMENTAR PARA DE MANERA GROSERA PEDIR QUE ACTUALICE O RECORDARME QUE PUSE UN DETERMINADO DE REVIEWS ANTES DE ACTUALIZAR... GUARDATELO... TENGO UNA VIDA Y COSAS QUE HACER... ASI QUE PREFIERO QUE DEJES DE LEER MI FIC ANTES QUE LEER TUS IMPERTINENTES MENSAJES (DIRIGIDO EXCLUSIVAMENTE A UN ANONIMO QUE FIRMA COMO "YOP")**

* * *

**PRONTO ESTARÁ EL PDF DE MI PRIMER FIC PEPER... HE DEMORADO PORQUE HE TENIDO OTRAS ACTIVIDADES...**

**AVISO IMPORTANTE PARA ALGÚN LECTOR DEL FIC LEYENDO EL CAMPEÓN DE LA REINA... VOY A TENER QUE ABANDONAR ESE BARCO CHICOS... AHORA ESTOY TRABAJANDO CON 3 FICS A LA VEZ (FICS PROPIOS) Y ADEMAS QUE MI INGLES ES PÉSIMO... NO ME DAN LOS TIEMPO NI EL CEREBRO... PERO PROMETO QUE HAREMOS ALGO PARA INICIAR UN PERTEMIS... **

**NOS VEMOS EN 20-30 COMENTARIOS! APROXIMADAMENTE ****XD**** (PARA QUE NADIE SE SIENTA ENGAÑADO) **

* * *

**PERCY**

No pensé que podría llegar a anhelar que los entrenamientos desaparecieran de nuestra rutina. Cada 5 minutos miraba el reloj para ver si ya habían pasado el tiempo de entrenamiento, y cada vez me decepcionaba de ver que solo habían pasado minutos desde mi última comprobación. Decir que estaba ansioso era poco… estaba extasiado… no tenía demasiados momentos libres para pasarlo con Piper… Y tenía que aprovechar todo el tiempo que pudiéramos tener juntos, por más mínimo que fuera.

No sé qué tenía en mente Piper, porque ella es la que había gestado todo, se había encargado de que el grupo nos cubriera en nuestras responsabilidades… pero se había negado rotundamente a decirme cuales eran los planes para hoy… Yo aún tenía que hablar con Leo sobre un favor que le había pedido así que los saque del entrenamiento y lo arrastre hacia su cabina para que me diera lo que necesitaba.

-"wooo! wooo!… cual es la prisa aquaboy… no ves que estaba dándole una paliza a Clarisse?" lo mire como diciendo… no era al revés? "ok! ok! Tal vez ella me estaba ganando… pero tenía un plan…" La voz de Leo sonaba tan divertida, Leo no era un mal luchador, tal vez necesitaba estar en el fragor de la batalla para sacar lo mejor de él mismo. Pero yo tenía algo más apremiante en mente.

-"vamos… sabes que lo que necesito es más importante…" le suplique mirando al complejo reloj que tenía sobre la mesa, era una mezcla extraña de engranajes… Hijos de Hefesto…

-"está bien… pero recuerda que solo servirá para las partes de cuerpo que cubra… por lo demás estas por tu cuenta…" será la mayor parte de mi cuerpo. De todas formas si hace frio es una excusa… y si llega a hacer calor soy inmune… por eso de ser hijo de Hestia… y eso…

-"suena bien… al menos eso espero…" bueno al menos eso no me tendrá tan expuesto… espero que no haya ningún inconveniente como el que paso con Mark… Aunque pensándolo bien no me molestaría dejarle otro recuerdo.

-"no quiero pensar en lo Piper me haría si se entera que te estoy ayudando con tu pequeño secreto…" Piper… ella… ella entendería… dioses espero que no lleguemos a ese punto en un futuro cercano… o al menos si llegamos no sea tan dramático…

-"bueno… por precaución podrías robarle la gorra a Annabeth…" le recomendé casi tragando con dificultad… Si Piper sabe que Leo sabia tal vez sea más duramente reprochado que yo mismo… porque bueno Leo es su amigo… y yo… bueno soy el novio… pero yo tengo una razón poderosa…

-"bueno aquí esta… procure que se pareciera a lo que usualmente usas…" Leo saco un paquete bien envuelto… que rápidamente me encargue de abrir para ver que tal había quedado lo que le había encargado. Observé detenidamente el producto final… aún tenía que pasar por casa para colocarme el traje así que decidí no perder más tiempo.

-"será suficiente… ahora si me voy… porque tengo una cita…" no sé si fue la emoción de mis palabras o mi mirada perdida que hicieron sonreír a Leo…

-"los pequeños tortolitos…" suspiro con un poco de burla en sus palabras. Rápidamente busque contraatacar con algo… y recordé el 14F que Leo llego con una chica… que por los rasgos era claramente una hija de Afrodita…

-"tu no estas lejos de esos dominios… de mi novia y su madre… si la memoria no me falla te vi muy contento con esa hija de Afrodita… Lucy!" Leo estaba empezando a sonrojarse de manera demasiado rápida… No pude evitar sentirme victorioso en esta mano…

-"Ni que lo digas… bueno… yo… no se…!" La cara de Leo era una confusión total… y balbuceaba como si su cerebro estuviera en un cortocircuito…

-"Ja! Ahora tengo algo a mi favor…" agite el brazo hacia arriba en señal de victoria mientras Leo se tapaba vergonzosamente mientras yo reía sin control.

-"vete! aunque igualmente acabara contigo…" se giró para darme una sonrisa siniestra, luego me arrojo una llave inglesa que rápidamente pude esquivar.

El lago había sido nuestro punto de encuentro… no sabía si íbamos a quedarnos aquí o si planeaba llevarnos a otro lugar, tampoco es que teníamos opciones, nosotros estábamos prohibidos de abandonar el campamento… al menos por este tiempo. Estaba ansioso, emocionado, preocupado… habían pasado 30min de la hora que habíamos estipulado y estaba empezando a pensar que tal vez Piper no vendría… En ese momento sentí su presencia… era francamente inconfundible… una fuerte aura marina se cernía en el aire. No me gire para verla… tenia tantos deseos de abrazarla… pero bien podría hacerla pasar un mal rato… al menos solo para divertirme.

-"Llegas tarde…" dije con tono frio… llamando su atención… ella rápidamente se acercó hacia donde yo estaba mientras yo luchaba por darme la vuelta y abrazarla… oh como la había extrañado en este día…

-"Si… yo… bueno…" balbuceaba nerviosamente… podía empezar a ver el resultado de mi indiferencia… me cruce de brazos sin girarme para que viera como estaba con una sonrisa tranquila.

-"Llegas tarde…" recalque lentamente para que fuera doblemente perturbador para ella… Pobre Pip… ojala no lo eche a perder todo… como de costumbre…

-"Lo se… es que ya sabes tenía que preparar todo… para que fuera perfecto…" estaba mordiéndome el labio para no soltar un suspiro de emoción por lo que ella podría haber estado preparando… pero me dije a mi mismo que tenía que ser fuerte.

-"Enserio?…. Ummm… no sé… llegas tarde…" la curiosidad me estaba carcomiendo un poco quería saber qué cosas había preparado…

-"lo se… vamos! Ni porque soy tu novia me dejaras de decir que llegué tarde?… vamos!" se acercó y me puso la mano sobre el hombro haciéndome girar instintivamente. Me gire para ver la más hermosa de las postales… por primera vez estaba viendo a Pip como la estaba viendo ahora… tenía el cabello completamente suelto… una pequeñas ondas se formaban en la mitad de su cabello… el color chocolate de sus cabellos, más la luz del sol hacían que se viera exquisitamente hermoso. No llevaba su armadura tradicional… entendí porque había llegado tarde además de haber preparado todo se había tomado tiempo para vestir de otra forma… yo llevaba lo que Leo había preparado para mi… hacia que la diferencia entre mi atuendo habitual y este no era demasiado. Pero ella estaba radiante… No sé si noto mi estado de shock, así que me esforcé por no quedarme como un tonto mirándola.

-"bueno… tal vez…" susurre frunciendo ligeramente el ceño, mientras ella acercaba su mano a mi mejilla… sentía que sus manos hervían en un calor muy particular: El de mi madre… Era reconfortante… las preocupaciones se fueron… el temor, la angustia… los sentimientos de venganza contra los dioses, contra Annabeth, Mark, Jasón… los asesinos de mama y Paul… Cerré los ojos con fuerza tratando de encapsular este momento de paz que solo podía lograr cuando Piper estaba a mi lado… cuando ella estaba conmigo no podía pensar en nada más que la perfección de los momento que ella podía brindarme… y quería que esto fuera eterno…

-"solo esta vez…" cuando abrí los ojos por un escalofrió que me recorrió por el cuello la vi a escasos centímetros… con una mirada suave y casi apoyando su rostro en mi pecho… Ella sabe que me tiene… y no me molesta que lo use a su favor…

-"Oh dioses Pip… cuando haces eso… no hay forma que te niegue algo… pero llegas tarde!" trate de articular mis palabras con la mayor seriedad y confianza… pero dioses ella me tenía… y no hay artilugio, recurso o truco que yo pueda hacer para no estar en sus manos… y mucho menos quiero estar fuera de ellas…

-"Perseo Jackson juro que si no dejas de recordarme que llegue tarde…" golpeo mi pecho caprichosamente mientras yo sofocaba una risa burlesca y la abrace fuerte. Ella refregaba su nariz en mi pecho y gruñía con ferocidad.

-"Que pasara?" le pregunte susurrándole al oído. Ella levanto la mirada y nos quedamos intercambiando mirada un par de segundo hasta que sonrió maliciosamente.

-"no te besare por un mes!" la solté rápidamente cuando dijo eso… no sabía si hacerme el ofendido y decirle que estaba manipulándome… o simplemente hacerme el desinteresado…

-"no podrías resistir tanto…" largue el comentario con una voz de casi despecho… ella levanto las cejas con asombro… y se cruzó de brazos… mientras yo le sonreía limpiándome los labios sugestivamente.

-"me desafias?" susurro con un poco de seriedad… me acerque lentamente, pero ella no retrocedió… claro que la estaba desafiando… hice el ademan como que iba a decir algo pero en cambio hice el amague para rápidamente colocar mi mano a través de su hermoso cabello por el cuello y atraerla para darle un cálido beso… se sentía como el primer beso que nos habíamos dado en aquel escenario. Se sentía suave, pero a la vez intenso…

-"tómalo como desees" le susurre cuando finalmente nuestros labios se separaron… ella no había movió sus brazos así que le di un poco de espacio… cuando finalmente abrió sus ojos… y me vio sonriendo burlescamente frunció el ceño y agito los brazos como si quisiera golpearme… bueno tal vez lo merecía un poco.

-"ahhgg! No te golpeo solo porque tienes razón…" me miro con suavidad en sus ojos… por un segundo pude volver a ver esos efectos caleidoscópicos en sus ojos… era un espectáculo que pocas veces había visto… pero que era difícil de predecir…

-"entonces… en que estábamos?" se acercó cuando le hice la pregunta y me tomo del brazo mientras empezamos a caminar hacia la tienda del Caos…

-"en que te has vuelto demasiado presumido en cuanto a mi…" me sonreía con delicadeza, mientras nuestras manos entrelazadas jugueteaban como niños ansiosos que no saben qué hacer para mantener sus cuerpos tranquilos y controlados.

-"debe ser porque al igual que tu… tampoco resistiría un mes…" susurre pero no exactamente para ella… sino como una pensamiento que se escapó de mi mente para ser revelado.

-"en serio?" se paró para ponerse frente a mí y apartar un mecho de cabello de mi rostro… a pesar que con las bendiciones que habíamos obtenido nuestras apariencias habían cambiado yo continuaba siendo más alto que ella… y eso estaba bien porque amo cuando ella simplemente me abraza y apoya su cabeza a la altura de mi corazón… es como que el ritmo de mis latidos puede decirle cosas que yo no podría expresarle en las palabras. Me incline rápidamente y tomando su cabeza con mis dos manos mientras acariciaba suavemente sus mejillas con mi dedos, la besé… cerré mis ojos disfrutando de sus labios tiritantes mientras nos alejábamos… no abrí mis ojos, solo apoye mi frente en la suya y suspire…

-"responde eso a tu pregunta?" susurre si bajar mis manos de su rostro. Ella giro su cabeza y beso la palma de mi mano… un rastro húmedo quedo en mi mano…

-"responde a muchas preguntas…" me susurro…

-"cómo cuáles?" estaba un poco curioso por saber que a que preguntas ella se refería.

-"poco a poco… primero lo primero…" chasqueo los dedos y apareció un lindo mantel en el suelo y dos canastas… así como un par de almohadones… se veía hermoso… a los pies del lago… con un pequeño árbol sobre nosotros que hacía de media sombra. Me arrastro hacia el suelo para que me sentara a su lado… no me importaría esperar siempre por ella si nuestras citas serán igual de encantadoras que esto…

-"Sabes… aun me siento con una potencia extra… desde que comí esa manzana…" habíamos comido hasta decir basta… lo bueno es que quemaríamos todos carbohidratos y calorías de más en los entrenamientos… así que no habría nada de malo en un pequeño desliz culinario. La afirmación me tomo por sorpresa… no sabía que responder… es más empecé a juguetear con un mechón de su cabello, por suerte ella no parecía darse cuenta…

-"Ummm… quien sabe… jamás comí una de esas… es más creo que nadie ha logrado antes eso…" era verdad yo no tenía idea de que sabor tenía esa manzana… tampoco me llamaba la atención. Suficiente lo que tuve que hacer para conseguirla…

-"eso lo hace doblemente especial para mi… debiste haberla probado… no se parece a nada que haya probado antes…" las manos de Piper acariciaban mis mejillas mientras las palabras salían de su boca. A veces me preguntaba… realmente la merezco?

-"estoy seguro…" dije con un poco de simpleza que no pasó desapercibido para Piper… rápidamente busco mi mirada, y no lo costó mucho encontrarse con ella…

-"te sientes bien?" su voz era un susurro delicado y precavido, como si no quisiera preguntar eso…

-"Si… muy bien… por cierto… estuvo delicioso el almuerzo… tú lo preparaste?" rápidamente desvié el rumbo de esa conversación para algo más agradable… ahora era Piper la que me desvió la mirada, pero de una manera tímida. No tengo temor a decir que Piper es el ser más bello sobre el mundo… ni Afrodita se le compara…

-"Emmm… si y no… digamos que Hestia me ayudo un poco… pero solo un poco…" su voz cargada de culpabilidad… como si yo fuera a decepcionarme de ella… o algo así…

-"Piper?" sabía que había más detrás de eso que mama le ayudo con toda la comida.

-"Hey… solo usas mi nombre completo cuando estas enfadado… prefiero más Pip… o algo diferente…" me reclamo rápidamente devolviéndome la sonrisa al rostro.

-"bueno…. Pip…" le susurre tomando su mano para darle un cálido beso en los nudillos.

-"me ayudo con casi todo…" confeso apartando su mirada rápidamente… su mano se desprendió de la mía… pero rápidamente volví a tomársela y darle un pequeño tirón para que su cabeza reposara en mi pecho…

-"Pero tú eres su campeón... no debería haber sido un problema convocar los alimentos…" le hablaba mientras jugueteaba con su cabello… y ella se acurruco rápidamente en mi…

-"eso es cierto… pero no use mis poderes… lo hicimos de la manera tradicional… en una cocina…" me susurro como si no quisiera decírmelo… me quede un momento pensando en todo lo que habíamos comido… los postres… tan deliciosos… la comida… fue simplemente todo tan delicioso y perfecto… y ella lo había preparado con su manos. Rápidamente busque sus manos y las apreté suavemente. Ella se rio un poco. Y para mí era música en mis oídos…

-"en serio? Wooo…" dije con asombro… era tanto… tanta dedicación… a nuestra relación… últimamente mi mente estaba tan volada que no había tenido imaginación para sorprenderla…

-"te cuesta creerlo?" se apartó haciendo una cara de dolor fingido… que rápidamente hizo un efecto engañoso en mí. Mi mente estaba atrofiada en pensar todo lo que trabajo para hacer de nuestra cita un evento especial…

-"no… no es eso… voy a besarte Pip…" fue todo lo que pude decir y me adelante a cualquier palabra que pudiera decir… Decir que me sentía un poco temeroso de que Piper repeliera mi impulso por besarla de esta forma tan… apasionada… era poco… estaba aterrado de que no lo entendiera como yo quería que fuera… y más fue mi terror cuando ella no reacciono… simplemente se dejó besar… Luego de unos segundo me aparte y no podía mirarla a los ojos… mi respiración apenas era controlada porque mi corazón casi estaba por salírseme del pecho… me gire dándole la espalda… pero pude ver que el rostro de Piper estaba enrojecido… demasiado como para no sentirme aterrado… finalmente sentí dos brazos abrazarme por la espalda mientras un suave beso reposaba en mi cabeza. Podía sentir su respiración agitada al igual que la mía.

-"eso si fue wooo… y porque fue ese beso?… no es que no me gustara… pero jamás me habías besado así…" sus palabras eran pausada, pero casi podía ver una sonrisa tímida… y un rubor pronunciado en sus mejillas… se veía hermosa…

-"es que un novio no puede besar a su novia para demostrarle lo mucho que le ama?" trate de sonar herido y decepcionado y al parecer lo logre… porque su cabeza fue a parar en mi hombro y su mejilla rosaba con la mía…

-"claro… claro que puede… y deberías hacerlo más a menudo… solo preguntaba…" beso mi mejilla mientras su respiración y la mía fue volviendo a su normalidad y el terror momentáneo se desvaneció. Me había propuesto no tratar a Piper en ninguna de las formas como las otras hijas de Afrodita era conocidas… como chicas fáciles… yo no quería darle jamás la impresión a Piper que la veía de esa manera…

-"aparte de eso… fue para agradecerte que te tomaras tantas molestias para nuestra cita…" bese su mano librándome de su agarre en contra de sus deseos pero solo para girarme y ver a los ojos, se veía tan emocionada y se mordía el labio en una forma tan encantadora que no podía evitar simplemente contemplarla…

-"no fue una molestia… de hecho me gusto hacerlo… mucho por cierto…" me sonrió mientras le ayudaba a ponerse de pie…

-"gracias por cocinar para mi…" le susurre… ella me sonrió penosamente como si sintiera abrumada por tanto agradecimiento.

-"bueno como te dije… fue con ayuda de Hestia… pero igualmente lo disfrute…" acaricie suavemente su mejilla… y ella presiono su rostro sobre mi mano… había sido una increíble velada hasta ahora…

-"hora de volar…" la sujete fuertemente y extendí mis alas… para surcar los cielos… mientras ella solo cerraba los ojos… no sabía si era un poco de temor o simplemente una vaga costumbre…

-"Tenias razón… volar es increíble… por cierto porque a mí no me han salido alas?" habíamos estado volando por espacio de una hora… haciendo piruetas divertidas y hasta riesgosas… y Piper no había actuado maniáticamente nerviosa como la primera vez… sino más bien parecía confiada… Había pensando en que ella también tuviera alas… pero no podría ser ahora… tendríamos que esperar al final…

-"eso es porque yo… soy increíble… tu sabes…" le sonreí arrogantemente… negó con la cabeza para luego darme un ligero golpe en la cabeza.

-"tonto…" le devolví la sonrisa y ella me señalo un lugar… así que nos dirigimos encima del lago… como la primera vez que habíamos volado juntos… nos quedamos suspendidos allí mientras observábamos la belleza de este pedazo de tierra solo para nosotros…

-"son un regalo de Chronos… pero podríamos solucionarlo… pero no ahora…" le explique sinceramente porque aunque yo quisiera pedirle a Chronos que le concediera eso… tomaría mucho tiempo llegar a dominarlo… sin hablar del cansancio físico que eso conlleva…

-"porque?"

-"porque al tenerlas debes aprender a dominarlas… no son como las alas de Thalia… las mías pueden ser un arma mortal y si no las tienes controladas podrías lastimar involuntariamente a alguien…" yo no quería que eso sucediera… si ella se lastimara… podría ser hasta mortal… así que no quería correr riesgos… sino esperar…

-"ohh" respondió ella mientras acariciaba mi espalda en la zona donde aparecen mis alas cuando así lo requiero…

-"si… ohhh… a veces me lastime a mí mismo cuando recién las obtuve" ella empezó a reír suavemente, supongo que se imaginaba como debí haberme lastimado "no te rías… es doloroso…" ella hizo un puchero para luego volver a reír y esta vez arrastrarme a reír con su sonrisa.

-"te acuerdas la primera vez que me levantaste volando?" me pregunto obviamente recordando nuestra primera velada… y tal vez lo hermoso que fue sumergirnos en el agua… pero yo tenía un recuerdo un poco más vergonzoso de ella.

-"claro… no podías gesticular una palabra… como olvidarlo…" dije de manera sugestiva y con un tono burlesco que ella no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño rápidamente.

-"ha ha ha… bueno esta vez es diferente… ahora suéltame… quiero mostrarte algo…" empezó a soltarse de mi cuerpo, pero yo no estaba dispuesto a soltarla…

-"no sé si eso sea una buena idea…" tenía un poco de recelo por lo que pudiera suceder… tal vez algo podría salir mal… y no podía suceder eso…

-"como que no? Vamos quiero que veas lo que he estado practicando…" me miro como si estuviera loco…

-"Emmm bueno… yo prefiero mirar desde aquí arriba…" dije entonces ella se terminó de zafar de mis brazos y empezó a caer… pero un chorro de agua salió del lago y la impulso hacia el cielo violentamente

-"Pip…" quise gritar con la preocupación de que algo podría haber sucedido… pero recordé que no había forma de que el agua pudiera dañarla… asi que simplemente me quede mirando con admiración y orgullo… hasta que empezó a descender solo para ser suspendida por el mismo chorro de agua que la había impulsado… le tome la mano para volver a tenerla cerca.

-"ohhh cuanto extrañaba esto!" suspiro de emoción, yo no pude evitar sonreír ante su emoción. Todo esto de la guerra, entrenamiento y los acontecimientos habían dejado poco espacio para disfrutar… aun los chicos del equipo no lograban disfrutar de demasiado tiempo…

-"es impresionante como has mejorado…" no podía borrar mi sonrisa por más que quisiera… estaba tan orgulloso de como ahora sin ningún problema e inseguridad dominaba las aguas…

-"gracias a ti…" el agua descendió violentamente al lago haciendo un gran estruendo… me llamo la atención… pero cuando vi los ojos tiernos y la mirada amorosa que Piper me estaba dando entendí que ni se había percatado del chorro de agua…

-"eso no es cierto… todo es mérito tuyo Pip…" era cierto… yo no había podido enseñarle demasiadas cosas, salvo que tenía que confiar en ella misma para creer que podía lograr movilizar grandes cantidades de agua. Ella me sonrió con ternura…

-"ahora una caída libre…" dijo con determinación… no eso no podía suceder…

-"Piper… mejor eso no… no quiero devolver la comida…" trate de dar una excusa que al menos sonara valida… pero ella solo negó sonriendo…

-"vamos no seas aburrido…" y lo siguiente que sentí fue que puso sus labios contra los míos… me deje llevar… y solo sé que empezamos a caer… pero en ese momento no me preocupo mucho… hasta que salí de mi pequeña burbuja romántica para ver que estábamos a escasos metros

-"Piiiiiipppppeeeeerrrrrr!" grite y me prepare para el impacto… cerré mis alas alrededor nuestro y luego cerré mis ojos… ojala el impacto no sea devastador… me concentre en mi energía caótica lo mejor que pude para reducir un poco los daños… pero lo siguiente que sentí fueron mis dagas atravesando mi espalda… atravesándome una y otra vez… mientras que empecé a perder el conocimiento y solo sentía que me hundía hasta el fondo… no podía sentir mis brazos ni mis piernas… y mi boca solo se abría para tragar agua…

Un dolor indescriptible en la nariz… en el pecho… en la espalda… en el cuello… en síntesis en todo mi cuerpo… me quemaba el pecho y la garganta… sentía que estaba tosiendo fuertemente… mientras mi pecho era presionado por algo y no sabía que… no había forma de que pudiera abrir los ojos en este momento…

-"Percy… Percy! Por el Caos respóndeme…" un par de manos me agitaban el cuerpo con rudeza y desesperación… yo aún no podía recordar que había pasado… pero si podía recordar a una sola persona…

-"Pip…" susurre tratando de abrir los ojos… pero era difícil… solo podía mantenerlos entre abiertos… entonces Pip hizo algo que no me esperaba… me disparo un concentrado de energía caótica… Entonces mis ojos se abrieron de golpe solo para encontrarse con sus ojos llorosos y sus mejillas marcadas por el pasar de las lágrimas… oh… ella se había desesperado al verme asi…

-"que te está pasando Percy?… por favor…" su voz sonaba a ruego mientras me acunaba en sus brazos y frotaba rápidamente mi pecho… a quien quiero seguir engañando… ya no podría inventar ninguna excusa… yo esperaba que esta explicación llegara más tarde que temprano… pero no había forma de salir librado de esta… ya no tenía la chaqueta que Leo había preparado para mi… lo que llevaba debajo… asi como mi cuerpo y mi cabello estaba empapados…

-"estoy bien…" susurre tiritando un poco por el viento que empezaba a correr… eso solo hizo que Piper me presionara más contra su cuerpo y que se encendiera su manos en fuego mientras yo no pude evitar toser y expulsar el exceso de agua de mi cuerpo.

-"esto no es normal…" susurro pero no sé si estaba hablándome a mi "tu cuerpo esta mojado… te estabas ahogando… Percy por favor…" yo sabía lo que me estaba pasando… pero el ruego en sus palabras me estaba quebrando el corazón… e infundiendo temor en siquiera pensar en contarle.

-"Estoy bien… no hay nada de qué preocuparse…" trate de calmarla un poco limpiando las lágrimas que habían corrido por sus mejillas, pero ella solo me aparto rápidamente la mano un poco fastidiada por mis evasivas supongo.

-"como que no hay de qué preocuparse!? Casi mueres en el agua! Tienes la bendición de Pontos sin hablar de tu filiación con Poseidón…" mi mirada se oscureció… no podía creer que hubiera hecho mención de ese maldito dios del Olimpo. Yo había hecho a un lado mis sentimientos de venganza contra Olimpo, Mark, Annabeth y los asesinos de mis padres solamente para no volverme una versión despreciable frente a Piper… ella no merecían esa versión mía. Y aunque ya tenía planeado lograr todos mis objetivos, no la involucraría en algo tan oscuro como la venganza.

-"él no es mi padre…" susurre con dureza, mientras trataba de enderezarme y aunque había sido revitalizado con la energía que Piper me había entregado, no estaba del todo recuperado. Ella rápidamente hizo a un lado su fastidio para sostenerme.

-"a pesar de eso, no deberías tener problemas en el agua… y hace mucho que lo tienes… no creas que no lo he notado… ahora vas a decirme lo que está pasando?" pensé que mis actos habían pasado desapercibidos… pero al parecer no. No sé qué decir… y si ella se enfada tanto como para odiarme y no querer saber nada sobre mí?

-"estoy bien Pip…" empecé a toser levemente para poder dispersar su atención de lo que estaba aconteciendo.

-"no… tu simplemente me estas ocultando algo… y crees que soy una estúpida a la que puedes mentirle…" Piper jamás había lucido tan enojada… solo esa vez en que exploto cuando yo… yo no pude besarla… me entro un miedo que no podía controlar… y si ella simplemente me rechazaba una vez que yo le dijera todo… yo no podría seguir adelante con lo que se avecinaba.

-"Pip… yo jamás dije eso…" susurre… tratando de contener el temblor que se estaba gestando en mi cuerpo… no por frio… sino de terror.

-"no lo dijiste pero me lo demuestras ocultándome las cosas como si yo no pudiera manejarlas…" se giró para darme la espalda, pero casi podía ver la mirada de tristeza en sus ojos… no sabía que hacer… tal vez si me acercaba demasiado ella huiría y todo se convertiría en un malentendido sin fin…

-"no es eso Pip… créeme…" negó con la cabeza rápidamente. Se giró lentamente con la cabeza agachada sin mirarme…

-"entonces es asi… simplemente soy _la novia, _pero jamás seré tu amiga no?" sus palabras me dolieron… y me dolieron mucho… no sabía que decir… no sabía que pensar… Piper era más que una amiga… más que mi novia… Era mi corazón completo… yo no pensaba amar nuevamente y ella tomo ese corazón roto y sin forma y lo sano… ella le devolvió el amor a mi corazón. Novia o amiga no encerraban la profundidad y magnitud de la importancia de Piper en mi vida.

-"de que estas hablando Pip? Eso no es cierto… yo confió en ti con mi vida… míranos… compartimos una responsabilidad enorme… porque confió en ti…" trate de hacerla entrara en razón, pero ella también esta significativamente dolida porque yo no quería contarle lo que me estaba pasando.

-"El campeón del Caos confía en mi… pero el Percy Jackson que estaba herido y casi muerto en aquella orilla solo me aleja… me alejas de ti…" empezó a sollozar, pero luego se dio la vuelta para alejarse de mi…

-"no Pip… no es así… Espera!" rápidamente la tome del hombro, no con rudeza, pero si lo suficiente como para detenerla, ella me miro con ojos tristes y llorosos… me estaba odiando a mí mismo por provocar lágrimas en sus ojos…

-"no Percy… está bien… tal vez no soy lo suficientemente confiable como para que me dejes entrar en tu vida…" el dolor en su voz era demasiado para mi… estaba empezando a acelerarse mi respiración y mi ritmo cardiaco por la desesperación de que esto terminara de la peor forma… con ella odiándome…

-"no es eso… créeme…" le dije con todas las fuerzas de mi corazón… no quería que ella pensara que yo le ocultaba algo porque no era importante para mi…

-"entonces que… porque me haces a un lado en tu vida… porque no puedes hablar conmigo… porque?" lágrimas caían de sus ojos color miel… pero sin brillo… mientras me hablaba. No pude evitarlo… no pude contener mi impulso de guardar silencio… no podía soportar verla llorar… no podía… y nunca podre…

-"vas a odiarme…" susurre… ella inclino la cabeza hacia un lado y cerró los ojos dejando caer las lágrimas, para luego rápidamente secárselas… estiro su mano y acaricio mi mejilla… eso me dolió a mi… yo sabía que no querría acariciarme una vez que se lo dijera…

-"sabes que eso no es posible… espere 15 años Percy… no fueron 1 o 2… fueron 15… crees que llegue aquí solo para odiarte…" 15 años… pasaron 15 años antes de que pudiéramos darnos nuestro primer beso… decir nuestro primer te amo… tener nuestra primera cita formal…

-"oh dioses Pip… sé que vas a odiarme… lo se…" suspire con frustración mientras ella me miraba con preocupación.

-"que has hecho para pensar que puedo odiarte?" su voz empezaba a sonar preocupada, pero sus ojos aun me miraban con suavidad, como si no hubiera nada que yo pudiera hacer que pudiera cambiar la profundidad de sus sentimientos.

-"para ti va a ser algo terrible… para mi es algo necesario…" tome su mano… estaba caliente… más de lo normal… tal vez era producto de los cambios de emociones tan violentos que habíamos estado experimentando en estos minutos.

-"Percy…" me imploró…

-"hay una explicación para lo que crees que me estás pasando… yo solo quiero que sepas que te amo con mi vida… y que no hay nada que no haría para que tu estuvieras a salvo…" suspire pesadamente… preparándome para decírselo todo… o al menos la parte que ella pedía saber.

-"Percy… estas empezando a ponerme nerviosa…" susurro… y entonces me decidí… no había vuelto atrás.

* * *

**AME ESTE FINAL... ESO HARÁ QUE VUESTRAS MENTES PENSAR E IMAGINARSE... SOLO PARA QUE YO ESCRIBA ALGO COMPLETAMENTE DIFERENTE LUEGO JEJEJE.. AHORA SI ME VOY A ESCRIBIR UN POCO DE MI FIC UN HEROE DE OTRA EPOCA Y LLEGAR A TIEMPO... ASI QUE SI TENÉIS TIEMPO PASEN A LEERLOS... **

**FER2A**


	3. Explicaciones

**HA PASADO MUCHO MUCHO TIEMPO PERO FINALMENTE AQUI ESTAMOS...**

**NO HEMOS LOGRADO NUESTRO OBJETIVO EN LOS COMENTARIOS... PERO CREO QUE ES BUENO ACTUALIZAR A PESAR DE ELLO... (VAMOS 50 EN GENERAL... XD) **

**QUISIERA RESPONDER A LOS COMENTARIOS AHORA MISMO PERO NO SE SI PODRE TENER TIEMPO... Y ANTES QUE ESO QUIERO QUE PUEDAN LEER EL CAP ASI QUE... MEJOR NO RESPONDO HOY... PERO SI LO HARE EN EL SIGUIENTE CAP.**

**GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS COMENTARIOS - SI LOS HE LEIDO TODOS Y CADA UNO...**

**LES INVITO A LEER MI NUEVA HISTORIA PERTEMIS: ALGUNAS COSAS TOMAN TIEMPO... ESTA INTERESANTE... AL MENOS PARA MI JEJE XD**

**LES CUENTO QUE ACTUALIZARE DENTRO DE 20-30 COMENTARIOS... POR FAVOR NO SE QUEJEN... MEJOR COMENTEN Y ACTUALIZARE USTEDES TIENEN EL CONTROL! **

**AHORA SI A LEER... TAL VEZ QUIERAN LEER EL CAP ANTERIOR PARA RECORDAR... YO TUVE QUE HACERLO PARA ESCRIBIR JEJEJE**

* * *

**PIPER**

Decir que estaba furiosa era poco… prácticamente con engaños me había hecho aceptar algo contra mi voluntad. Y eso era inaceptable, pero aun dentro de mi ira no podía despreciarle, ni decirle nada hiriente o fuera de mi razón, porque podía ver su angustia, pero no por estaba menos enfadada con él. Quería darle una paliza por lo que hizo, porque uso mi cariño para sus fines, porque simplemente me oculto las cosas cuando pensé que por fin había llegado a entrar en su corazón completamente.

Mientras estábamos sentados con los chicos del equipo más Nico… no podía dejar de pensar en lo furiosa que estaba y que necesitaba a toda costa salir de ese lugar, porque volver a escuchar lo que él había hecho solo haría que yo perdiera los papeles y empezara a decir toda clase de cosas que terminarían por arruinar lo que por 15 años quise formar… una relación con Percy… aunque no sé qué pasara ahora… no tengo deseos ni de verle a los ojos… solo quiero pensar y ver cómo hacer para sacar toda la ira de mí.

-"Me voy!" dije con cierta aspereza justo con Percy se disponía a hablar, soltó un suspiro largo, como si estuviera esperando que yo hiciera eso. Y aunque Silena intento detenerme logre liberarme de su agarre para salir lo más rápido que pude.

Empecé a caminar sin un rumbo fijo. Sinceramente lo que menos necesitaba era cruzarme con alguien inesperado, pero sabía que eso era pedir demasiado. Tal vez en un mundo paralelo mi suerte era diferente. Pero en este me tocaba siempre cruzarme con personas inesperadas. Me sentía debilitada, no tanto en potencia, sino en mis emociones y ánimo. Lo único que quería era desaparecer de la cercanía de Percy por un rato largo. Mientras él les explicaba a los chicos la estupidez que acababa de hacer. Y ojala le tome mucho tiempo hacer para que no tenga que venir a buscarme.

-"Piper…" esa voz sí que perturba todos mis sentidos… seguí caminando esperando que mi desinterés desanimara sus intentos por buscar mi atención, pero al parecer esa era su intención.

**PERCY**

Entonces ella se fue refunfuñando y dejando un mensaje muy claro para mí: No quiero verte. Me sentía fatal… quiero decir no es como si la hubiera engañado con otra chica… jamás haría eso, Piper es sin duda lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. Donde todo era oscuro y malo ella apareció para iluminar mis días y hacer que todo se viera mejor. Una esperanza.

-"Entonces Percy…" La voz de Silena me saco de mi pequeño pensamiento mientras mi mirada se había quedado fija en la puerta. No podía notar evitar la desesperación y cierto enojo en la vos de Silena… y podía entenderla… pero al parecer Beck no era del todo feliz con la actitud de ella.

-"Lena…" Beck le reprendió de manera ligera, pero todos pudieron ver el malestar en la mirada de Lena al darse cuenta de cómo estaba actuando.

-"Lo siento…" Silena me miro a los ojos y pude ver la sinceridad de sus disculpas, asi que simplemente asentí con la cabeza.

-"Bueno podemos concentrarnos en lo que está pasando?" Thalia estaba un poco ofuscada con todo lo que estaba pasando y no podía ser de otra forma, todo fue tan de repente, tan inesperado que nadie sabía que estaba pasando.

-"Bueno… supongo que tengo que empezar desde el principio…" Suspire con un poco de desaliento y desgano, no quería tener que explicarles todo lo que había hecho para poder hacer lo que hice… era tan largo y yo simplemente quería ir con Piper y tratar de hablar…

-"si porque de otra forma no podremos entender porque Piper se enfureció tanto…" Zoe dijo de manera tranquila mientras me miraba con un poco de compasión, tal vez ella si podía verme con algo más de imparcialidad ya que ella había atravesado un pelea de esas dimensiones con Tyson…

-"bueno resulta que tengo una misión especial de parte del Caos…" todos los murmullos se silenciaron por un buen rato. Y sus ojos se concentraron en los míos.

-"En qué consiste?" pregunto Nico, siendo esta la primera vez que participaba en una de nuestras reuniones… todo se quedaron mirándolo, asintiendo al carácter de su pregunta.

-"eso no puedo revelarlo… solamente deben saber que pronto Piper quedara a cargo del grupo, yo tendré que embarcarme en una nueva _aventura_" Zoe se tiró atrás hacia el sofá, entendiendo tal vez de que iba todo esto, pero podía ver la perturbación de las caras de los demás.

-"y eso que tiene que ver con todo esto?" Thalia estaba más ofuscada que antes al ver que la historia no avanzaba rápidamente. Le dirigí una mirada a Nico, quien en ese momento empezó a acariciar el cabello de Thalia y era como magia que la mantuvo quieta al menos por un rato. Pero Silena se mantenía con la mirada fija en mí, al igual que Tyson, pero lo de mi hermano era más una preocupación por lo que estaba diciendo.

-"a eso iba…" dije mientras me disponía a empezar mi

-"bueno no tardes tanto…" Thalia parecía un poco más calmada, pero aun asi Nico tuvo que tomar medidas más drásticas, ya que apoyo su cabeza sobre el hombro de Thalia y ella solo se mordió ligeramente el labio, como si estuviera conteniéndose de abrazarlo o algo asi.

-"Bueno yo había estado pensando deshacerme de algunos dominios míos…" la cara de todos era un estado de shock porque no se esperaban algo como lo que yo les había dicho… más o menos como Piper había puesto su cara cuando se lo conté… era un mezcla de emociones que no pude descifrar hasta que dio un empujón y luego otro y otro hasta que estaba sobre mi dando golpes en el pecho de rabia…

-"yo quiero las sombras!" dijo Tyson de manera tan graciosa que no pude evitar sonreír un poco, aunque rápidamente Zoe le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza

-"Tyson…" Zoe le reprendió con un susurro, pero fue claramente audible para todos nosotros.

-"pensé que podíamos ser candidatos…" se sonrojo mientras todos lo miraban graciosamente, incluyéndome.

-"Ja… bueno yo quería despojarme de mi dominio sobre el agua…" todos volvieron a poner sus ojos en mi como si hubiera dicho la peor locura de mi vida.

-"estás loco ese dominio es casi como tu identidad…" Beck y Silena me dijeron como si estuviera cometiendo el peor error de mi vida. Pero todavía no habíamos llegado al meollo del asunto… sería peor cuando se enteren que me despoje de ese dominio… Y eso fue lo que a Piper no le gusto ni un poquito…

-"como… hijo de Poseidon… el cual no soy ni seré nunca más…" Tyson fue el único que asintió ante mis palabras, mientras que los demás solo se quedaron en silencio por un rato, pero solo fue Zoe la que se animó a decir algo.

-"Pero Percy…" pero rápidamente la frene con un pequeño gesto de mi mano. Sabía que podrían argumentar varias cosas, pero había algo más importante de lo que teníamos que conversar.

-"bueno me van a dejar seguir contándoles?" dije tratando de seguir adelante, no quería escuchar nada con respecto a Poseidon…

-"Claro… perdón…" dijo Zoe mientras me hacía una seña para que continuara, en ese momento sentí algo inexplicable… como una onda expansiva que flotaba en el aire… un aura flotante…

-"Esperen… sintieron eso?" le pregunte y todos se concentraron en el ambiente.

-"Que es?" Pregunto Silena, mientras que Nico nos miraba con cara de interrogación. Entre nosotros podíamos sentir nuestras presencias y aun percibir las presencias de seres poderosos. Entonces supe que se trataba de Piper…

-"Piper… vamos!" le dije rápidamente chasqueando los dedos para que mi armadura básica se volviera parte de mi atuendo.

**HESTIA**

Hoy era día de mi paseo en solitario, ya que Percy y Piper tendría una cita especial que Piper especialmente había preparado, me pidió ayuda para preparar algunos platos especiales y con gusto le ayudé. Era un sueño hecho realidad para mi… los había visto crecer juntos… desde aquel día donde de manera protectora Piper se había interpuesto entre Percy y el Caos cuando lo encontró en aquel lago supe que ellos terminarían juntos.

Sin saber que ella estaba allí huyendo del dolor de la traición le ofrecí quedarse con Percy y acepto gustosa, con una sonrisa como si hubiera ganado un millón de dólares. Y eso no tenía precio. También pude ver como Percy sufría al comienzo porque ella estaba un poco lejana y hasta a la defensiva. Pero logro entrar a través de esas barreras autoimpuestas que Piper tenía y logro acariciar su corazón.

Lo que paso el día de San Valentín fue solamente la cereza del pastel… algo que Percy había planeado con detenimiento y aunque para Piper fue ligeramente incomodo… no pude evitar que fue la mejor forma de deshacerse de su pasado y tomarse fuerte el presente y el futuro eterno que el amor de Piper le ofrecía… y que Percy estaba más que feliz de tomarlo con todas sus fuerzas y defenderlo hasta con su vida.

Asi que esperaba que el día de hoy transcurriera sin más inconvenientes… Pero al parecer me equivoque porque empecé a sentir que el aire se tornaba gris… y las nubes se agolpaban sobre una parte del campamento, asi que rápidamente me dispuse a regresar… no creo que esto sea algo que este aislado de Percy… Niño que has hecho ahora?

Cuando llegue era algo complemente diferente a lo que yo pensé que podría estar pasando. Era Jason quien era el responsable de que las nubes se hayan arremolinado y oscurecido en el campamento. Pero lo raro fue que Piper estaba casi tiritando de rabia en frente suyo. Como si tuviera ganas de matarlo en el instante. No sabía que era exactamente lo que había pasado… pero estaba seguro de que pronto Percy estaría aquí y Jason podría convertirse en su saco de boxeo.

-"No te atrevas a decirme que no sabías lo que hacías!" Jason estaba en posición defensiva mientras que Piper brillaba con mi aura de manera poderosa… supongo que al tener la influencia de los poderes del Caos y Thalassa potenciaban el poder que tenía sobre mis dominios.

-"Pipes debes creerme!" Jason hablaba con vos fuerte mientras las nubes continuaban acumulándose y él tenía su moneda en la mano. La cara de Piper se contorsiono en una mueca desagradable y furiosa.

-"Ya te dije que no me llames asi nunca más…" la frialdad de sus palabras hicieron parpadear con nerviosismo a Jason… Y a mí me hizo recorrer un escalofrió por todo el cuerpo.

-"Bueno Piper… debes creerme cuando te digo que no tenía otra opción…" Con que de eso se trataba… Jason estaba tratando de justificarse. Tratando de que Piper lo viera como inocente… con que objeto? Quería a Piper de vuelta en su vida?"

-"Siempre hay opción Jason… y la tuya ya pasó… asi que déjame en paz…" le espeto con furia activando su espada… la que antes había sido de Percy.

-"No… no dejare que un estúpido hijo del mar me quite lo que es mío…" Jason también activo su espada, y no pude evitar sentirme furiosa en la forma en que se expresaba de Percy… Percy no le había quitado nada para empezar… y segundo no era hijo de Poseidon… sino mío!

-"No soy tu propiedad y nunca lo seré… Y Percy… no es un hijo del mar… es hijo de Hestia… asi que cuida tu boca…" Me alegre que Piper defendiera con tanta seguridad a Percy… eso me llenaba de tanta felicidad se protegían el uno al otro.

-"Hicieron bien en desterrarlo!... solamente lamento que no lo hayan matado antes…" la burla y la maldad de la voz de Jason me hicieron anhelar ser una diosa capaz de defenderse para poder darle un escarmiento a este estúpido hijo de Zeus.

-"te lo advertí…" Piper se disponía a avanzar, cuando en ese momento Percy apareció junto con el resto del equipo, puso su mano suavemente sobre el hombro de Piper, el cual se tensó notablemente, casi como queriendo sacar su hombro de su toque.

-"Piper alto…" dijo con tranquilidad mientras miraba a Jason con determinación. Piper por su parte estaba furiosa, quería arremeter contra Jason, pero no lo hacía solo por Percy…

-"Percy no te metas… este es mi problema y yo lo resolveré…" le dijo con calma, pero con un mensaje oculto que no pude comprender, pero que Percy seguramente si lo hizo porque bajo la mirada con algo similar a la vergüenza.

-"No Piper… Es nuestro problema… solamente déjalo ir… asi como estas podrías hacer algo de lo que te arrepientas…" Y tenía razón Percy en este sentido, Piper estaba plenamente por la confusión de sus sentimientos, al menos por mi aura yo lo podía percibir. Está al borde de perder el control.

-"Nuestro?" Piper lo miro con dureza y su voz sonaba fría, mientras que Percy mantuvo la mirada, pero pude ver la incomodidad que se había gestado entre ellos…

-"Por favor…" le rogo frunciendo el ceño ligeramente, al parecer nadie se dio cuenta de la tensión que había entre ellos. Piper ya había cedido cuando a Jason se le ocurrió abrir la boca.

-"Huyes como ese día en el campamento Júpiter…" Piper se soltó del agarre suave de Percy y arremetió contra Jason... la espada de Piper estaba asi al rojo vivo.

-"Piper no!" Grito Percy cuando Piper ya estaba cerca de Jason. Pero Jason ya estaba en posición defensiva y con la espada preparada.

-"vamos a ver si te sigues riendo cuando termine contigo…" Piper amenazó mientras fuego líquido goteaba de su espada.

-"No Piper!" Grite yo con un poco de nerviosismo.

-"Todos atrás…" Percy ordeno mientras él se acercaba a Piper... La espada de Piper impacto directamente con la espada de Jason haciendo que retrocediera y temblara por un momento. Pero no lo daño... afortunadamente. Jason se repuso solo para sonreír sádicamente.

-"Eso es lo mejor que tienes… que buena hija de Afrodita eres…" Piper estaba cayendo en su juego y eso era peligroso, porque podría provocar una tragedia. Para ese momento Quirón y todo el mundo ya estaba rodeando la escena, pero le hice un gesto para que no interviniera, Percy era completamente capaz de calmar a Piper.

-"veamos si puedes contra esto…" Piper se despojó de su espada ante la mirada atónita de Jason, pero luego se convirtió en preocupación cuando vio a Piper ser rodeada de una densa nube negra...

-"Basta!" Grito Percy sosteniendo las manos de Piper. Las sombras se disiparon... Pero la mirada mortal de Piper se mantenía.

-"vete Jason…" Thalia le dijo a su hermano de manera tajante. Este podría ser un tema delicado... mucho si es que no se sabía tratar. Pero Percy tenía otras cosas en mente.

-"Espera… Hoy vives hijo de Zeus… hoy vives porque Thalia está aquí… y porque se lo debo… pero la próxima vez seré yo mismo el que se encargue de que sufras la peor de las agonías… entendiste?" Jason lo miro por un momento mientras escuchaba sus palabras, la mirada de Percy se intensifico con cada palabra, hasta que no fue capaz de sostenerle la mirada.

-"Todos a sus actividades… se terminó el espectáculo…" Ordene y todos empezaron a alejarse de la zona.

-"Vamos..." Percy le susurro con delicadeza, mientras intentaba guiarla de las manos.

-"Suéltame…" la frialdad de Piper me dejo un poco perturbada... no sabía porque estaba actuando asi...

-"Piper… por favor… si estas molesta lo entiendo… pero no aquí…" El ruego de Percy era inexplicable... pero no parecía tener ningún efecto en Piper... quien miraba con furia a un Jason que se alejaba.

-"Suéltame…" volvió a repetir y fue suficiente para que Percy se apartara de ella, no sin antes suspirar con dolor obvio en sus ojos.

-"Mama por favor…" me rogo, asi que me acerque y puse mis manos sobre las hombros de Piper.

-"Vamos Piper…" le dije y nos transportamos a mi habitación, que más bien era de Percy, pero que yo seguía usando... al menos temporalmente. Cuando las llamas desaparecieron Piper estaba temblando y llorando descontroladamente...

-"Oh Hestia…" dijo mientras se arrojó en mis brazos.

-"Shhhhh… ya está bien… ya paso…" la abrace y empecé a hacer suaves círculos en su espalda.

-"dijo cosas que me exprimieron el corazón… por un momento dude de todo lo que estaba pasando… y me odio por eso…" Su voz era suave y pequeña como si estuviera atemorizada... pero a la vez me dejo pensando... de que exactamente estábamos hablando.

-"De quien estamos hablando?" le pregunte mientras nos sentábamos en el borde de la cama.

-"De Jason… dijo que había cometido un error… que se arrepentía de haber optado por el puesto de pretor… que estaba luchando contra su defecto fatal… dijo tantas cosas que removieron los recuerdos…" Piper se veía atormentada... como si no supiera como afrontar esto... estaba tan vulnerable, como si una avalancha de recuerdos y dolor hubiera venido sobre ella...

-"Tu aun...?" sentí la necesidad de preguntarle si es que Jason aún tenía alguna injerencia en ella... al comienzo casi pensé que podría ser eso... pero ella rápidamente silencio esos pensamientos...

-"que!? No claro que no… amo a Percy lo sabes… a pesar de..." Su voz sonaba como cuando por primera vez me dijo que tenía sentimientos por mi niño... Pero también sonaba decepcionada.

-"Oh mi niña no vuelvas a hacerme eso… por un momento pensé…" suspire de alivio y ella me miro algo confundida...

-"que tenía nuevamente sentimientos por Jason? Jamás… Jason es historia pasada…" dijo ella con determinación mientras se levantaba de la cama.

-"Entonces de que dudaste?" le pregunte un poco confundida porque no sabía exactamente qué es lo que le había pasado. Piper suspiro de manera derrotada mientras volvía a sentarse a mi lado

-"dude de mi misma… por un momento sus palabras tuvieron control de mis reacciones… tanto que se atrevió a tocarme el rostro… no sabía que hacer Hestia…" su voz sonaba ahogada y débil… no podía creer que Jason haya osado tocarla… si Percy se enterara de eso seguramente haría algo con Jason… sería mejor que no llegue a enterarse de ello. Pero por otro lado entendía lo que ella estaba pasando, fue casi lo mismo que paso con Percy los recuerdos la estaban invadiendo, y ella no sabía cómo controlar esos recuerdo… y Jason se aprovechó de ello.

-"es normal Piper… esa clase de cosas tienen un impacto en nuestras vidas de las cuales a veces nos cuesta reponernos… sino mira a Percy… le tomo mucho tiempo antes que estuviera listo para declararte sus sentimientos…" trate de darle consuelo, que no se sintiera como que había hecho algo malo… y al parecer dio resultado, pero el rostro de Piper cambio a uno de molestia y enojo… creo que con Percy…

-"Grrrr… no me lo menciones porque también ha hecho algo terrible…" dijo apretando los puños sobre la cama, sabía que Percy no podía ser inocente en todo esto… porque tenía que hacer algo siempre?

-"sabía que algo tenía que ver con Percy…" dije con cansancio… lo cual provoco un poco de sonrisas en Piper… al menos eso era bueno. Pero luego su estado de ánimo se ensombreció.

-"claro que si… y estoy enfadad con él… por me engaño!" Grito con un poco de furia contenida, seguramente recordando lo que Percy había hecho, pobre… se le juntaron todas las cosas el día de hoy. No dude… sabía que Percy no la engañaría con otra chica… asi que seguramente el engaño consistía en otra cosa.

-"de qué forma?" le pregunte tratando de calmarla con mis manos sobre su espalda. Ella inclino la cabeza hacia un lado con un poco de curiosidad.

-"eres la primera persona que no cree que fue con otra mujer…" me dijo con sinceridad, pero a la vez la gran interrogante de porque yo pensaba que no se trataba de eso.

-"y claro! Estamos hablando de mi hijo…" dije yo un poco ofendida que pensara que mi Percy pudiera ser esa clase de hombre…

-"lo siento…" se disculpó rápidamente y algo similar a una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro… quiero a Piper como si fuera también hija mía… pero solo Percy ostenta el título de hijo mío y no me gusta que insinúen cosas sobre él… menos la que es su novia.

-"no… pero vamos Piper… Percy ha estado completamente enamorado de ti desde que abrió sus ojos y te vio en aquella carpa…" le dije algo que no estaba segura si ella conocía… pero debía saberlo, a pesar de que eso le diera alguna clase de poder sobre Percy…

-"no creo que eso sea asi…" la desesperanza en su voz era claramente notable… eso no era un buen síntoma.

-"si lo fue… siempre fue asi… el me lo dijo… solamente no quería forzarte a hablar de lo que paso con Jason… no quería forzarte a tener alguna clase de sentimiento por él… y luego bueno paso lo que todos ya sabemos… Phobos y eso… pero aun asi siempre sufría por ti… por no poder estar contigo más tiempo del que su herida se lo permitía…" la mirada de Piper se llenó de lágrimas que no eran derramadas, y también un brillo especial se dibujó en sus ojos a medida que yo le contaba como habían sido las cosas desde el principio.

-"No lo sé Hestia… el solamente hace cosas para alejarme de él…" se notaba desesperada por entender las cosas que Percy hacia… siempre había sido asi con Percy… nadie podía entender porque hacia las cosas al principio… pero finalmente se daban cuenta que sus ideales eran puros… Piper tenía problemas con no conocer a profundidad a Percy… Y eso podía ser un gran problema porque podía ser interpretado como desconfianza.

-"como fue exactamente que te engaño?" Piper suspiro pesadamente… sabía que teníamos una larga charla que mantener con Percy después de esto.

**PIPER**

Estaba sumamente perturbada… no quería tener que haberme topado con Jason pero lo hice y las cosas resultaron como resultaron… se tornaron peor cuando toco mi rostro y empezó a hablarme como si fuera a convencerme de su inocencia…

Luego todo se me salió de las manos… debo reconocer que si no hubiera sido por Percy tal vez Jason estaría en peores condiciones que cuando atendí a Annabeth. Y en ese momento llego Percy… era el único que tenía los recursos para hacerme pensar y frenarme… pero estaba enfadada con él! Y mucho… y tenía justamente que aparecer el!

Finalmente le trate con la frialdad que se merecía, podía ver un poco de dolor en sus bellos ojos de múltiples tonalidades… pero no podía ceder… no quería que Percy me escondiera como una muñeca de porcelana… quería que compartiera las cosas conmigo… convertirme en lo mismo que el significaba para mi… el aire mismo.

Hestia se encargó de calmarme un poco… y aquí estábamos a punto de contarle lo que su hijo había hecho y de cómo me había engañado…

**FLASHBACK**

-"hay una explicación para lo que crees que me estás pasando… yo solo quiero que sepas que te amo con mi vida… y que no hay nada que no haría para que tu estuvieras a salvo…" su mirada estaba puesta fijamente en mi ojos… y eso me estaba poniendo un poco nerviosa… como si hubiera matado a alguien o algo asi…

-"Percy… estas empezando a ponerme nerviosa…" le dije empezando a dudar de si quería o no escuchar lo que tenía que decir.

-"Pues… recuerdas que yo pues…" tartamudeaba y largaba frases sin sentido, además de esos se frotaba las manos con nerviosismo. Me estaba impacientando.

-"Percy dilo ya! Me matas de angustia…" le dije dándole un pequeño golpe en el brazo… Parece que funciono porque se calmó un poco, pero empezó a caminar sobre de un lado a otro… no podía controlarlo definitivamente.

-"Bueno… sabes que no estoy… no estaré en buenos términos por el que alguna vez llame padre…" yo sabía que el tema de Poseidon era un tema delicado y casi podía ver por dónde iba todo esto… pero aun tenia algunas dudas… y eso iba a averiguarlo hoy…

-"Si lo se… y lo entiendo… y te apoyo lo sabes…" le dije con tranquilidad acercándome lentamente hacia él. Dejo de moverse cuando finalmente tenía mi mano unida a la de él. Estaba transpirando del nerviosismo… o la tensión…

-"Si eso… gracias… Te amo Pip…" Su te amo me ablando un poco, pero también me di cuenta que estaba usándolo como un pequeño recurso para distraerme. Con mi otra mano acaricie su mejilla suavemente para buscar su mirada, pero me era esquivo…

-"Y yo a ti… pero todo esto huele a que no quieres decírmelo…" Percy me sonrió ligeramente, pero mi mirada penetrante le hizo ver que no estaba hablando en broma.

-"Quiero créeme… es solo que no sé cómo…" su vox sonaba un poco preocupada, pero no podía ceder ante sus intentos de escapar de darme una explicación.

-"Bueno solo dilo Percy… enserio tengo un nudo en el estómago…" me tome el estómago con dureza, realmente todo este tema se estaba tornando un tormento.

-"bueno… pues yo… no se Tyson… pero yo…" seguía balbuceando y dudando…

-"tú que?" estaba empezando a enfadarme enserio…

-"bueno yo estuve pensando durante mucho tiempo desligarme de mi padre formalmente…" al parecer había logrado obtener un poco de seguridad para empezar a contarme las cosas. Desligarse de su papa? Como? Era necesario?

-"entiendo…" dije haciéndole una seña para que continuara.

-"pero como sabrás una vez que uno se desafilia de su padre piadoso pierde también las características que hacen que haya una relación…" suspiro pesadamente al final de sus palabras, todo esto estaba siendo demasiado para él…

-"estamos hablando de…." Tenía que sacarle las cosas de a pocos y eso no me gustaba… pero si era necesario no había otra forma.

-"ya sabes apariencia… poderes…" lo último lo dijo casi susurrando… yo no tenía ningún problema con su apariencia… es más ahora me gustaba su apariencia mucho más… pero la duda que puso en la parte de poderes me hicieron presagiar lo peor…

-"entonces estas queriendo decir que vas a renunciar a tus poderes del agua que te unen a Poseidon?" trate de clarificar las cosas para que nada quedara mal informado… Percy suspiro de alivio…

-"en realidad ya lo hice…" me sonrió ligeramente, pero no tenía sentido… desprenderse de los poderes de Poseidon no tendrían que ser un problema para poder seguir teniendo poderes sobre el agua por tener la bendición de Pontus.

-"pero eso no tiene sentido… has sido bendecido por Pontus… eso es completamente superior a tu filiación con Poseidon… no debería ser un problema…" Percy trago duramente, supongo que tenía la esperanza de que allí terminara todo… pero yo iba a llegar hasta el fondo de todo esto.

-"bueno yo…" dijo retirándose mientras yo me acercaba más a él.

-"Percy…" cerro los ojos con dureza mientras tragaba una y otra vez…

-"bueno a eso iba… no fue exactamente una renuncia lo que hice…" su voz se desvanecía en las últimas palabras.

-"entonces que hiciste?" mi pregunta iba en serio… que has hecho Perseo Jackson… mi mirada estaba fija en él y casi que podía ver cierto temor en Percy.

-"una trasferencia de mis dominios sobre el agua…" dijo rápidamente, casi que pude escuchar todo lo que dijo.

-"Una qué?" pregunte nuevamente. Percy se mordió los labios y cerró los ojos con un poco de frustración.

-"renuncie a mis poderes sobre el agua para dárselos a otra persona…" me respondió un poco más lento, pero suave, casi temiendo pronunciar cada palabra. Entonces todo termino de tener sentido y algo parecido a la ira se gestó en mi… me aproxime lentamente a Percy que tenía la mirada en el suelo.

-"como te atreves a hacer algo asi!" lo empuje con poca fuerza, pero lo suficiente para hacerlo retroceder…

-"Piper espera…" trato de calmarme un poco, pero reaccione para darle un empujón más fuerte haciéndolo caer al suelo, lo próximo que vio fue a mi aplastando su pecho con mi rodilla… realmente Percy tenía la capacidad de hacerme enfadar de maneras inesperadas…

-"es lo más irresponsable que te he visto hacer… estamos a las puertas de una guerra… y tu simplemente te deshaces de tus poderes! Es que acaso quieres morir… eso quieres!" Le espete la última parte con tanta fuerza que negó rápidamente con la cabeza. Saque mi rodilla de su pecho mientras me alejaba de él un poco.

-"no… no fue por eso que lo hice…" susurro mientras se ponía de pie.

-"por ultimo a quien le diste tus poderes… a Tyson… te preocupa? A Zoe?" pensé que podría estar preocupado por su hermano o por Zoe que solo tenía poder para respirar bajo el agua…

-"bueno… sobre eso…" trato de hablar pero se ahogó…

-"mejor habla rápido…" le dije dándole unos golpes un poco fuertes en la espalda.

-"bueno yo… yo… bueno… yo te los di a ti…" hay algo que no podía negar… pero que me enfurecía el doble: en sus ojos había puro y sincero amor… Me enfurecía mas que hiciera esta clase de cosas, encubrirme cosas, mantenerme en la ignorancia con un sincero sentimiento de amor… Esto simplemente me hacía explotar.

-"que tú que!? Cuando! Como!" estaba hecha una furia porque no podía creer que hubiera hecho eso sin consultarme… sin decirme nada o pedir mi opinión. El simplemente lo hizo y me ignoro totalmente. No pude evitarlo y le di un fuerte golpe en el estómago lanzándolo al suelo. Percy gemía de dolor, y yo solo respiraba pesadamente y a mucha velocidad tratando de contenerme… creo que estoy empezando a entender lo que significa que tus emociones hagan que tus poderes exploten… no quería dañarlo… pero si iba a liberar un poco de tensión golpeándolo.

-"espera Piper…" dijo desde el suelo…

-"explícate Percy… antes que te de una paliza…" lo amenace rápidamente. Percy suspiro con resignación…

-"bueno… yo renuncie a mis poderes sobre el agua… precisamente los que me confirió Pontus para dártelos a ti…" Me seguía mirando con el amor retratado en su mirada… no podía porque simplemente no querría enojarme con él.

-"cuando?" le pregunte girándome para no mirarlo… solo quería respuestas… como es que había hecho eso.

-"cuando qué?" pregunto un poco desconcertado.

-"cuando hiciste eso!?" Le grite… hubo un momento de silencio…

-"bueno… hace un par de meses…" dijo tratando de sonar lo más seguro posible… pero no era precisamente lo que quería escuchar… un par de meses no era una buena respuesta.

-"como?" iba a seguir preguntando hasta que me respondiera lo que quería saber.

-"bueno… yo pues… recibí un poco de ayuda…" dijo el un poco dubitativo si continuar hablando.

-"como transferiste ese poder a mí?" se lo repetí lenta pero peligrosamente.

-"bueno… yo… bueno…" dudo un poco y yo casi temía que fuera lo que yo estaba pensando… realmente quería que no fuera eso que yo estaba pensando. Mis puños estaban apretados mientras él tomaba aire para poder responder. "transferí mis esos poderes a una de las manzanas del jardín de Hespérides…" entonces fue asi… me sentía estúpida… me sentía completamente engañada… yo tenía el recuerdo de algo sublime y tan romántico como ir hasta ese maldito jardín y darme una de esas manzanas… que nadie había logrado robar… solo para toparme con que todo fue un engaño para darme algo que no quiero…

-"entonces yo los tengo sin siquiera saberlo…" dije con una tensa calma, tratando de contener las lágrimas amargas que se me estaban gestando en los ojos, por suerte estaba de espaldas.

-"suena terrible si lo dices asi…" susurro Percy, sentí que empezaba a acercarse a mí.

-"como quieres que lo diga?" le pregunte casi con la voz quebrada.

-"bueno puedes verlo como un acto de amor… de mi para ti…" Era asi como él lo veía, pero yo no podía sentirme más que burlada y estúpida… y más insegura que antes de mis capacidades para liderar este equipo.

-"o la desconfianza de no decírmelo… o el engaño por tomarme por una tonta…" sabía que mis palabras eran duras y que tal vez estaría haciéndole daño, pero quería que supiera que no siempre sus intenciones son las más nobles… no cuando tiene una novia con la que puede compartir su vida…

-"no Piper no debes pensar eso…" se acercó y trato de tomar mi mano, pero rápidamente la rechace y me gire para que me viera. Mis lágrimas eran evidentes y su mirada simplemente se dirigió al suelo.

-"una simple tonta… creo que la inteligencia queda para las hijas de Atenea eh!?" yo sabía que eso realmente lo golpeo en lo más profundo… pero me sentía tan tonta. Y él lo había hecho todo a mis espaldas… todo por su cuenta sin siquiera preguntarme… pensé que ya habíamos pasado de eso.

-"Piper no… no debes decir eso… yo jamás…" trato de hablar pero rápidamente lo corte.

-"eso es todo… simplemente me tomaste por una estúpida… que no puede defenderse… que necesita todo el poder posible para poder ser merecedora de su posición…" la mirada de Percy era de horror, pero también podía ver el dolor y la desesperación.

-"Piper no…" susurro con algo de dolor… sentí un poco de pena de haber dicho algo tan crudo como eso… pero no hay vuelta atrás…

-"hay algo más?" le pregunte duramente.

-"bueno… no…" Dudo un poco, pero no dijo nada más…

-"entonces me voy!" le dije y abrí un portal. Y Percy detrás de mí.

-"espera Piper!"

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Cuando termine de contarle a Hestia lo que había pasado me sentía extenuada. Mi fortaleza emocional estaba por el suelo, esto más lo que paso con Jason estaba muy cansada. Hestia debió notarlo.

-"descansa Piper… ya habrá tiempo para hablar después…" me dijo mientras me recostaba en su cama.

-"por favor no le digas nada a Percy…" le rogué, sabía que en cuanto saliera de la habitación iría a hablar con él. Y yo no quería eso… quería que Percy pensara en las cosas que había hecho y que por iniciativa propia recapacitara.

-"porque?" me pregunto un poco confundida.

-"porque no quiero que nadie intervenga…" y creo que descuidadamente le di énfasis en _nadie_.

-"bueno… está bien… ahora descansa…" Hestia no se veía muy satisfecha con mi petición, pero creo que finalmente la respetara.

-"iré a mi habitación…" le dije tratando de levantarme. No quería incomodar a Hestia, seguramente tendría cosas en que pensar con respecto a lo que le comente.

-"tonterías… yo todavía tengo que terminar de recorrer el campamento… puedes usar mi habitación."

-"Gracias Hestia…" le dije y luego solo me deje llevar al mundo de los sueños.

* * *

**QUE LES PARECIÓ? PARTICULARMENTE ESTOY SATISFECHO CON ESTE CAP! ME COSTO RETOMAR LA HISTORIA... PERO AQUI ESTA! Y ESTOY NUEVAMENTE EMPAPADO... SUPONGO QUE APROVECHARE PARA ESCRIBIR CAPS ADELANTADOS... **

**CUIDAOS!**

**FA23**


	4. Dos pasos atrás

**HOLA! HA PASADO MUCHO TIEMPO**

**Pero ni por eso han habido tanto comentarios como quisiera. Creo que estoy perdiendo mi toque aquí en FF... Igualmente me habia propuesto actualizar mis historias aunque no hubiera respuesta de parte de mis lectores en cuanto a comentarios. Les comento que actualice:**

**-Un héroe de otra época**

**-Buscar mi destino (Como entrenar a tu dragon)**

**Ahora lo que les pediré es que comenten tanto como puedan... ya que eso me ayuda a mantenerme activo en la historia. Aparte de eso estoy experimentando problemas de internet así que no puedo actualizar tan rápido como quisiera. Gracias a las 9 personas que comentaron. Me gustaría responderlas, pero no dispongo de tanto tiempo como quisiera.**

**LUNA! VOLVÉ! XD**

**Nos vemos cuando hayan mucho comentarios... seguire actualizando mis otras historias... ahora le toca a:**

**-Algunas cosas toman tiempo**

**-Llegar a tiempo (El Hobbit)**

**Nos vemos pronto!**

* * *

**PERCY (1 SEMANA DESPUES)**

El sonido de mi espada contra los muñecos de madera era lo único que se escuchaba en la sala… no podía importarme más si es que a alguien le incomodaba el sonido. No tenía razón alguna para parar… al contrario pretendía quedarme aquí por largo tiempo. No tenía prisa para volver, no era cómodo estar en nuestra residencia y ser objeto de su mirada fría y la mirada de Silena… aunque últimamente había simpatizado un poco, pero podía entender que estuviera al lado de su hermana en todo.

Los chicos habían intentado comprender un poco mi postura y el porqué de mis decisiones, pero solamente Beck logro estar completamente de acuerdo conmigo, aunque eso le valió algunos desencuentros con Silena al principio. Él sabía lo que era el valor de los sacrificios, lo había vivido en carne propia. Asi que cuando necesitaba descargar mi angustia recurría a él. Tyson y Zoe se mantuvieron al margen de todo esto. Zoe sabía que no habría nada que yo no haría para mantener a Piper a salvo, pero tampoco quería entrar en disputas con Piper. Tyson por su parte me mostro su apoyo, pero me aconsejo que resolviera esos problemas cuanto antes.

Decidí que no le haría las cosas más difíciles a Piper… aunque algunas veces la había encontrado mirándome con la misma mirada soñadora que cuando le confesé mi amor. Pero cuando notaba mi mirada cambiaba a la postura fría de siempre. Asi que en mis ratos libres regresaba al reino del Caos para poder entrenar en solitario. Solo volvía cuando Tyson o Beck me avisaban de algún evento importante. Había vuelto a utilizar mi capucha que volvía mi rostro una sombra, ya que había tenido algunas incursiones de monstruos aislados, pero claramente estaba probando nuestros sistemas de defensa. Y eso era una clara señal de que un ataque grande se aproximaba.

-"Bravo!… el Héroe del Olimpo acaba de eliminar un par de muñecos de madera… sin mucho esfuerzo…" me gire para ver a la persona culpable de todo esto… de mi desgracia.

-"Pontos…" susurre y luego corte la cabeza del ultimo muñeco de madera que tenía a disposición este día. Tendré que pedirle a Beck algunos autómatas…

-"Ese es mi nombre…" sonrió con algo de burla en sus palabras, pero no me sorprendía… durante todo mi entrenamiento con él siempre había sido asi.

-"No te ofendas… pero no es el mejor momento…" le dije mientras sacaba algunas astillas de mi espada. Sonrió ligeramente negando con la cabeza mientras se acercaba.

-"Lo sé y por eso estoy aquí…" se sentó y me invito a sentar con él… estaba un poco reacio, no tenía gana de sus burlas y bromas.

-"Todo esto es tu culpa…" dije finalmente y casi se ríe, pero supongo que reprimió su deseo de hacer escarnio de mi situación.

-"Perdón? No fuiste tú el que me pidió ayuda para hacer la transferencia a esa manzana?" en eso tenía razón… pero se supone que es un primordial… tendría que estar allí para encaminarme, no para conducirme a mi debacle sentimental actual.

-"no lo habría pedido sino me hubieras dado esa loca idea…" Yo gruñía con un poco de frustración acumulada… pero a Pontos parecía que todo le era una broma…

-"No te habría dado esa loca idea sino hubieras venido con tus preocupaciones a mi…" se quejó frunciendo el ceño.

-"Se supone que debes ser algo asi como mi mentor…" resoplo con una risa burlona.

-"Técnicamente eres mi campeón… no mi responsabilidad moral" se cruzó de brazos mientras yo apretaba mi espada con fuerza… ya no tenía a quien culpar…

-"de todas formas tendrías que haberme prevenido de todo esto…" porque no pudo decirme que Piper lo tomaría tan mal… porque no pudo decirme que tendría que haber tenido cuidado con mi contacto con el agua… porque no pudo decirme que tenía que ser más casual y menos obvio.

-"sabes que no había forma _honesta_ de hacer lo que querías sin provocar esto…" La imagen de Piper con cara de decepción se vino a mi mente… que doloroso… yo solo quería protegerla, pero no me fije en que podía herir su orgullo… no el orgullo malo y arrogante… sino ese orgullo que le da seguridad de que es capaz… di dos pasos atrás con esta jugada.

-"Que se supone que debo hacer ahora?" Pontos puso la mirada seria y pensativa mientras se frotaba la barbilla…

-"Thalassa manda saludos!… me pidió que te diera una bofetada… pero yo la recibí por ti… asi que…" pese que iba a decir algo genial que resolvería todos mis problemas y sale con esto… pero era gracioso, al menos recibí una clase de compensación.

-"Thalassa te abofeteo? Ja!" disfrute un poco de burlarme de Pontos, aunque solo fuera por un momento hasta que las cosas volvieran a invertirse.

-"No es gracioso… lo hizo cuando se enteró que fui yo el que te ayude…" Piper habrá ido a contarle a medio mundo primordial que hice algo _deshonesto?_

-"como se enteró?" pregunte con un poco de cautela

-"bueno yo podría habérselo dicho en un momento de debilidad…" Pontos aparto la mirada derrotada y pude ver de qué se trataba… Thalassa se lo había sacado… y casi me atrevo a adivinar como.

-"Bueno no te culpo… a mí también Piper me acorralo y por eso tuve que contárselo…" Yo no podía negarle nada a Piper… pero rayos! Que tendría que haber sido más fuerte para no tener que contárselo ahora.

-"en un principio le deje creer que Caos había sido… pero ya sabes ella puede leerme cuando estoy mintiendo… malditas conexiones…" Típico de Pontos esquivar las responsabilidades… No se cómo Thalassa podía seguir amándolo luego de tanto tiempo. Aunque Thalassa confeso que Pontos siempre la cuido… nunca la descuido como otros primordiales hacen con sus esposas, tal vez ese era su gran atributo.

-"Si bueno no eres el único que no puede esconder las mentiras…" suspire con derrota mientras tomaba un poco de agua… que ironía el agua era mi problema y a la vez mi solución luego de un entrenamiento.

-"las mentiras tienen patas cortas… eso dicen allá en la tierra…" reí amargamente antes el comentario de Pontos… él y sus frases.

-"fueron demasiado cortas…" gruñí con fastidio.

-"aunque aún tienes algo encubierto…" clic! Fue lo que termino de perturbar mi estado… aun tenia cosas que decirle a Piper… la pregunta es cómo?!... como lo hago sin arruinar más la situación.

-"ni me lo recuerdes… aunque si le dije algo… pero no todo…" sé que Piper me odiara más al saber que no le dije toooodo lo que tendría que haberle dicho.

-"y que piensas hacer?" su pregunta me nublo el cerebro… se supone que él debe ayudarme a arreglar todo este desastre.

-"No se dime tu… Pontos, primordial de los mares…" dije con cierto sarcasmo… Pensó por un momento, que se hizo demasiado largo par la urgencia de su respuesta.

-"creo que el que Piper este distanciada y enojada es algo a favor…" eso no me lo esperaba… mi cerebro exploto al no comprender la lógica de su respuesta.

-"dime de que forma no poder ver a Piper, no poder tomar la mano de Piper, no poder besar a Piper… en fin no poder ser el novio de Piper juega a mi favor… porque hasta ahora todo me sale mal…" no tenía nada de positivo ni bueno… no entiendo como puede ver algo bueno de mi desgracia.

-"tranquilo… no todo son besos y abrazos…" sentí que mis mejillas se sonrojaban y ardían… Y no podía tolerar la mirada burlesca y triunfal de Pontos, asi que saque mi as bajo la manga.

-"lo dice alguien a quien le sacaron la verdad en medio de una sesión de besos?" la cara de Pontos se desfiguro en una mueca de horror que me hizo reír… al fin había ganado una… aunque no tomaría demasiado tiempo hasta que me diera un revés con alguna ocurrencia, pero disfrutaría de este momentáneo triunfo.

-"Hey! Yo no dije que…" trato de negarlo asi que seguí con mi recurso…

-"a mí no me mientes… sé que Thalassa es tu debilidad más de lo que quieres aparentarlo…" Pontos tosió frenéticamente, le di un par de golpes no tan suaves en la espalda mientras reía en silencio.

-"bueno… no estamos aquí para hablar de mi…" dijo finalmente tratando de sonar serio y diplomático, pero no le salió demasiado, ya que tenía un ligero rubor en las mejillas. _Espero que estés grabando esto Caos. _Siempre serviría para una futura negociación para un favor o algo asi.

-"Si claro… cobarde…" susurre y al parecer me escucho porque me dio una ligera sonrisa.

-"bueno… bueno... el punto es que al estar enfadada no podrá recriminarte ninguna loca acción…" que otra cosa loca podría hacer…

-"ohhh…" la realidad cayó a mi mente después de un momento. Con los ojos muy abiertos comprendí de qué estaba hablando y tenía razón.

-"si ohhhh… ahora… creo que lo mejor es dejar las cosas como están… ni mejorarlas, ni empeorarlas… no se te ocurra hacer otra de tus escenas dramático románticas…" Su voz sonaba marcial y tajantes pero al final me dio una pequeña sonrisa, supongo que lo que buscaba era que asimilara lo de dejar las cosas como están, ni mejorarlas, ni empeorarlas. Pero daría lo que fuera para que las cosas mejoraran…

-"hey… fue buena la idea…" dije tratando de justificarme sobre lo que había hecho… Supongo que Pontos no es muy aficionado a los dramas.

-"mucho drama para mi gusto... pero Ananke, Thalassa y Hemera se divirtieron..." era de suponer que Thalassa disfrutaría de eso porque era la mentora de Piper… Ananké los esperaba desde no sé cuándo… al ser la primordial del destino… era como que ya lo veía venir.

-"bueno celebro haber sido vuestra diversión" dije en tono gracioso.

-"bueno que tal un poco de entrenamiento para quemar la ansiedad" me empujo tirándome al suelo. Pontos a veces puede ser muy denso.

-"no estoy ansioso!" grite poniéndome de pie. Saque mi espada rápidamente, pero Pontos no estaba posición de combate, solamente me señalo a la montaña de muecos de madera mutilados y destrozados.

-"eso dicelo a los pobres muñecos de madera... con lo dificil que es conseguir buena madera en estos días..." reí a la fuerza por su aparente preocupación por el medio ambiente.

-"No hay un primordial de la madera o algo asi?" son primordiales y se preocupan por el suministro de madera? Qué clase de deidad es esa?

-"Estas bromeando? Somo deidades responsables... no vamos por la vida creando cosas al azar..." frunció el ceño como si yo tuviera que saber eso.

-"que divertido suena..." dije solo para no decir lo contrario. Pontos me miro entrecerrando los ojos.

-"harias bien en verlo divertido ya que dentro de poco serás uno de nosotros..." Lo mire un poco desconcertado, tratando de entender lo que me estaba diciendo. Pero no lograba leer el mensaje en sus palabras.

-"de que hablas?" pregunte solo por curiosidad… Suspiro dándose cuenta de que tal vez había cometido alguna clase de indiscreción que le podría costar una buena reprimenda. O tal vez otra bofetada. Estaba a favor de la segunda opción.

-"no te lo dijo el Caos?" negué rápidamente y en ese momento hizo su aparición el Caos. Pontos palideció ligeramente.

-"No… no se lo dije Pontos… Gracias por adelantarte…" Caos le dio una mirada penetrante, Pontos trago amargamente. Asi que trate de aligerara el ambiente de alguna forma.

-"Caos…" hice una reverencia, sabiendo lo mucho que le fastidiaban para distraer la atención. Al parecer funciono porque desvió la mirada de Pontos y me hizo una mueca de fastidio.

-"Por favor… basta de reverencias… sígueme, hay algo que quiero mostrarte" asentí rápidamente y Pontos solamente asintió hacia mí, con un gracias implícito en todo esto.

-"Nos vemos Pontos… cuidado con Thalassa…" le di una sonrisa de satisfacción… sabía que no podría replicar nada ya que estaba bajo la mirada del Caos.

-"Suerte Perseo… hay un largo camino… y no olvides dejar las cosas como están…" me guiño el ojo y luego se esfumo en una brisa de mar…

-"lo tendré en cuenta" susurre. Caos me miro por un momento.

-"Él tiene razón…" dijo señalándose el corazón con una sonrisa de complicidad. Odiaba que el Caos supiera todo de nuestras vidas, era como tener un acosador personal todo el tiempo.

-"vamos… siempre tienes que saberlo todo? Es aterrador…" mi mirada de fastidio provoco una ligera sonrisa. El Caos llevaba siempre consigo un iPad… supongo que esa es su forma de no perder el control de lo que pasa en el universo.

-"Es mi trabajo saberlo todo…" dijo con mucho orgullo inflando el pecho… Aunque pareciera que podía devorarte con la mirada el Caos había llegado a _humanizarse_ en estos 15 años que estuvimos en su reino.

-"Si… en fin… de que estaba hablando Pontos?" dije un poco cansado de tanto entrenamiento. Tranquilamente podría haber estado unas 4-5 horas demoliendo muñecos. Todavía no había comido nada, aunque no sentía la necesidad. Ser hijo de Hestia me aseguraba siempre tener algo que comer.

-"sobre lo de ser uno de nosotros?" rodé los ojos graciosamente.

-"claro… eso… porque lo de Piper ya lo entendí… o al menos eso creo…" Trate de restarle importancia porque no quería otra charla sobre cómo debía ver esto como algo bueno. Simplemente no podía y no quería. Yo quería a Piper de vuelta y pronto… la extrañaba… y mucho. Mamá lo sabía, pero no hizo nada para convencerla de hablarme… me dijo que Piper quería que las cosas se calmaran de manera natural… pero parecía que ella no quería que fuera a calmarse en un futuro próximo.

-"Bueno el punto es que cuando recibas la bendición de Orden… serás _casi_ un primordial completo…"preste atención a la entonación de sus palabras y el casi sonaba como que había que hacer algo más… sonaba peligroso.

-"eso ya lo sé… me lo dijiste antes de volver a la tierra… pero que significa eso?" pregunte un poco cauteloso y no paso desapercibido para el Caos, porque sonrió ligeramente. Mientras yo me preocupe un poco más.

-"Significa que no eres un primordial en toda la extensión… te das cuenta que tu cuerpo no puede contener toda la energía de un primordial completo?" Caos nos había hablado de que no poseíamos un cuerpo divino… y eso era una limitante al uso prolongado de nuestros poderes. Podíamos tener picos de explosión seguidos de largos periodos de debilitamiento que eran terribles, yo los había experimentado cuando mantenía por largos periodos el tiempo en cámara lenta. Recuperarse de eso no es fácil. Podíamos empujar nuestros límites, pero con serias consecuencias. Yo lo había hecho y tenía una marca de quemadura en omoplato… una mancha negra cicatrizada, pero que era la muestra viviente de cómo podía quedar mi cuerpo si quería pasarme de listo. Piper no lo sabía… otra cosa más que podría causarme problemas.

-"te refieres a que no puedo hacer uso total del poder de un primordial superior…" sonaba como una estafa… tanto entrenamiento… y los sacrificios que aún tengo que hacer para decirme que estaré limito todavía.

-"no podrías… tu cuerpo no lo soportaría…" me agarro la espalda justo donde estaba mi marca… me quemaría completamente y desaparecería en el aire… sonaba como una forma terrible de morir…

-"y entonces de que me sirve la bendición del Orden!?" grite con frustración batiendo las manos. Caos sonrió ligeramente, supongo que llegamos al punto donde él me dice que tengo que hacer y es algo arriesgado y mortal.

-"te sirve para convertirte en un primordial completo… todos los primordiales fueron creados… excepto yo y Orden ya sabes… nacieron con una naturaleza primordial que debía ser confirmada…" Yo siempre pensé que nacías primordial y con derecho a tener poderes, pero veo que debían ganarse ese derecho. Supuestamente yo me gane la bendición de Caos por las cosas que hice, al igual que Piper y los chicos de nuestro equipo con el respectivo primordial… y ahora debía ganarme la del Orden… no suena como una persona a la que es fácil de complacer.

-"recibiendo ambas bendiciones…" suspire. Esto era como cuando me ofrecieron la divinidad en el Olimpo… La divinidad era algo demasiado complejo como para que yo pudiera manejarlo… menos sin Piper… ella me hacía ser normal nuevamente…

-"correcto… asi que al final es solo tu decisión convertirte o no en uno de nosotros…" Caos me miro con seriedad haciendo que la conversación dejara de ser algo informal para convertirse en una de esas conversaciones que terminarían con una decisión que tomar.

-"no podré vencer a Nyx y Erebus sin ser un primordial completo?" yo no podía arriesgar nuestra victoria por un capricho de no querer nada con las deificación… Caos frunció el ceño al escuchar el nombre de esos dos individuos… Antes habían sido parte del consejo primordial, hasta que se aliaron con Gea luego que fue derrotada…

-"podrás… pero puedes morir en el proceso…" Sonaba como un precio que era demasiado alto, pero a la vez ínfimo con respecto a las vidas que salvaría. Si Piper me escuchara ahora mismo seguramente ya estaría en el suele revolcándome de dolor por una par de buenos golpes. Ella detestaba… y creo que seguirá detestando que siempre sea yo el que tiene que hacer sacrificios por la vida de los demás. Ella quisiera que por un momento… yo solamente cumpliera mi papel y no tratara de inmolarme por los demás.

-"soy inmortal…" lancé como si el Caos no lo supiera.

-"inmortal si… pero ya sabes que si te matan… el Tártaro es a donde iras a parar hasta tu regeneración… no sé si esa sea la opción que quieras…" de solo escuchar ese nombre se me escarapelaba la piel. La primera vez… ya había sido superada por el entrenamiento de Ananké… pero la segunda era todavía un recuerdo latente… por Phobos… Y la verdad que luego de ver como encontré a Tyson… no quería ir allá nunca más.

-"en cambio si soy primordial…" le di pie para que el Caos terminara a frase… quería ver qué cosa podría hacer de extraordinario. Sabía que el Vacío era el lugar donde todos los primordiales iban a parar ya sea porque optaban por el desvanecimiento o como un lugar temporal de regeneración.

-"podemos llegar a un acuerdo con el Vacío para acelerar tu regeneración…" el Caos sonrió dándome a entender que habría alguna clase de acuerdo _ilegal_ para mi pronto retorno. Sonaba como una buena oferta… Estar en el lado bueno tenía sus grandes beneficios. Pero a la vez la razón más grande para pensarme cualquier proposición vino a mi mente, esa sonrisa tierna y cautivadora… su cabello hermoso y brillante. El sonido de su voz que me daba la paz que tanto necesitaba…

-"Piper…" susurre…

-"ella no está destinada a esto…" Caos fue tajante en ese aspecto, no fue como cuando le sugerí que Piper tomara su lugar al lado mío al frente de los ejércitos del Caos. Esta vez sonaba como algo que no tenía lugar a la negociación, sino que simplemente era algo definitivo.

-"significa que si elijo ser primordial completo… siempre estaríamos separados si somos asesinados?" la lógica de mi razonamiento era válida… yo no quería hacer sufrir más a Piper y no iba a elegir algo que pudiera poner en peligro nuestro futuro… si es que lo había… porque con todo esto… el futuro es como un poco borroso.

-"yo no diría eso…" El Caos hizo una mueca de duda que me hizo pensar en que tenía más opciones bajo la manga que no me estaba diciendo.

-"pero acabas de decir…" trate de apurar las cosas. El Caos me detuvo con un gesto de su mano, mientras en su pantalla puso la imagen en tiempo real de Piper. Que estaba mirando una foto nuestra que tenía en su habitación. Era nuestra primera foto oficial como novios. Ella estaba con Riptide apuntando al cielo mientras yo tenía en mis manos una bola de energía caótica. Fue antes que decidiera optar por la apariencia de un hijo de Hestia… asi que era perfectamente reconocible que se trataba de mí. En el fondo aparecía Leo arruinando la foto con una sonrisa estúpida… pero al final quedo agradable asi que decidimos conservarla.

-"dime que estarías dispuesto a hacer por ella…" la mirada del Caos era indescifrable en ese momento. No sabía qué clase de pregunta era esa. Pero yo tenía la respuesta muy clara.

-"todo… absolutamente todo…" dije con la mayor firmeza posible. Supongo que el Caos no dudo de mis palabras porque sonrió ligeramente, mientras la imagen de Piper se desvanecía, mientras ella suspiraba. Amaba a Piper… con toda mi alma… y me dolía no poder arreglar las cosas entre nosotros.

-"entonces…" El Caos empezó la frase pero jamás la termino, supongo que esperaba que yo agregara algo. Entonces la respuesta vino a mí.

-"ohhh… ya veo…"sonreí ligeramente, mi mente estaba pensando en las opciones, la solución del Caos era buena… pero quería ver si podía evitar ciertas inconveniencias. Y creo que no querría tomar esa decisión solo.

-"hay muchas formas de sortear ciertas leyes… solamente hay que tomar las decisiones correctas… tú tienes el poder de tomar esas decisiones…" Sonaba como algo que había escuchado antes, pero no lograba recordar. Hasta que escuche la voz de Ananké… ¿_Tan rápido te olvidaste de mi Perseo? _Y luego una pequeña risa. Entonces recordé.

-"yo elijo mi destino…" Dije de manera firme. Recordé lo que Ananké me había dicho antes de irse del reino del Caos. Yo estaba por sobre el destino, asi que lo que yo eligiera seria determinante, no solo para mí, sino también para el curso de la guerra.

-"debo decir que Ananké fue muy generosa…" Sonreí ligeramente, Ananké había sido más que generosa desde el principio. Primero me ayudo con el tema de la herida de Phobos. Luego estuvo el entrenamiento. Y finalmente dándome su bendición y la potestad de elegir mi destino. Asi que sí. Ananké había sido más que generosa.

-"tengo que pensarlo… al menos un poco… todo esto hace difícil decidir…" por esto estaba lo de Piper en primer lugar… y luego los chicos del equipo… y luego… bueno que no quería ser una deidad… la verdad que es que no me atraía andar por los siglos de los siglos manipulando el destino de otros…

-"claro… pero no puedes demorar mucho… observa…" Caos me entrego su Ipad… debo decir que esta era una versión mejorada… personalizada totalmente. Vi con terror como una cantidad de monstruos… más grande lo que quisiera admitir… marchaban lentamente. Lo raro es que no parecían tener un líder o alguien que los guiara, simplemente marchaban en silencio.

-"cuantos!?" grite un poco alarmado

-"muchos…" el Caos toco la pantalla y se desplazó a otra posición donde otro número similar de monstruos marchaban.

-"quienes?" No podía identificar algún titán o gigante y mucho menos a algún primordial.

-"gigantes… algunos titanes… y creo que veras a su campeón… No creo que Nyx y Erebus se arriesguen a plena luz del día cuando son menos peligrosos…" Esto era más que malo. Significaba que alguien tendría que encargarse de algunos gigantes y titanes… y yo personalmente me encargare del campeón de Nyx y Erebus…

-"debo alertar…" dije rápidamente mientras chasqueaba mis dedos para abrir un portal, pero se disolvió por otro chasquido procedente del Caos. Lo mire un poco desconcertado, pero él puso su manos sobre mi hombro y toco su pantalla para mostrarme que se encontraban a por lo menos 2 semana de camino… al paso que iban al menos.

-"tranquilo… aún están muy muy lejos… van marchando a paso ligero…" Caos frunció un poco el ceño mientras hablaba, podía notar cierta perturbación en su aura, pero supongo que no me diría nada al respecto.

-"Porque?" esa era mi gran interrogante, porque dejarse ver, cuando el ataque sorpresa es su mejor aliado.

-"saben que los observamos…" dijo con fastidio. Pero no hacia mí, sino ante la idea de que tal vez buscaban provocarnos a salir a pelear en campo abierto.

-"saben de mi existencia?" la posibilidad existía asi que era mejor saber si contábamos con alguna clase de ventaja. Caos sonrió ligeramente.

-"no… pero seguramente han sentido presencias más poderosas que los dioses en el campamento…" Si tenían primordiales de su lado seguramente sabían que se trataba de potencias similares a las de ellos. Y quien era ese campeón de Nyx y Erebus… tenía algunas conjeturas… pero nada a cabalidad. De todas formas todavía tenía algunos pendientes que arreglar antes de preocuparme por ese campeón…

-"entonces porque vienen sin algún primordial?" era la pregunta más lógica…

-"vienen a saber a qué se enfrentarán…" era la clase de cosas que ellos harían… y que nosotros, al tener escrúpulos y principios no haríamos. Sacrificar a parte de tu ejército para descubrir algo… relevante o no… no ameritaba muertes innecesarias.

-"sacrificar un par de monstruos para conocer nuestro poder…" dije con un poco de rabia… aunque no sentía lastima por los monstruos, gigantes y titanes… si lo hacía por las vidas que sin duda se llevarían del campamento. A menos que pudiera evitarlo antes…

-"exacto…" asintió el Caos. Cerro la conexión de su Ipad y seguimos caminando, pero por dentro tenía una impaciencia que no podía controlar… tenía que contarle esto a alguien… pero a quién? Piper estaba enfadada conmigo…

-"igualmente debo prevenirles para que estén preparados…" dije un poco impaciente, pero el Caos me miro solamente con algo parecido a la comprensión.

-"en toda guerra hay muertes Perseo… eso no lo puedes evitar… si les avisas ahora serán los días más tensos de sus vidas hasta la batalla…" La lógica del Caos era acertada… no quería convocar un estado de emergencia, donde la tensión los consumiría… donde todo sería controlado por la ansiedad y tal vez la debilidad. Es mejor la adrenalina del momento y el deseo de supervivencia para sacar los mejor de cada campista.

-"claro… mejor es esperar…" mama… ella podría escucharme… Hablare con ella sobre esto… pero antes debo hacer un par de preparativos… El Olimpo será mi primera parada.

-"convoca a los escuadrones de Thalia y Zoe… llévalos contigo para que monten guardia permanente…" Thalia y Zoe estarían felices de que sus escuadrones serían los primeros introducidos. Disciplina y sigilo era lo ideal para estos casos. Aunque no pasarían inadvertidos.

-"no teníamos que ser discretos?" con una sonrisa un poco sarcástica le pregunte.

-"debemos introducir al ejercito de todas formas… asi podrás darles descanso a los campistas…" esto, el Caos ya lo había pensado antes. Asi podría darles alguna clase de descanso para que estuvieran con sus seres queridos en el campamento, amigos, hermanos, novios, etc… Aun comunicarse con la familia.

-"buena idea… y los dioses?" el solo hecho de preguntar por ellos me agriaba el estómago. Por cierto tal vez sea hora de ingerir algún alimento.

-"solo cuando sea necesario… es decir en el momento de la batalla… no quiero problemas… enviare un mensaje al Olimpo… los necesitaran para matar a los gigantes…" Siempre me pregunte porque rayos necesitaban un héroe de su padre piadoso o algún dios para poder derrotar a los gigantes.

-"supongo que no podemos saltarnos ese mito de que necesitan a su padre piadoso para matar a un gigante…" el fastidio y la rabia eran evidentes en mi voz. Yo sabía que nosotros tranquilamente nos podíamos encargar de esos gigantes y titanes… pero no podríamos hacerlos todos. Eso también lo sabíamos.

-"los dioses deben pelear sus batallas…" Esa fue la cruda realidad. Los dioses podían usar a sus hijos, pero no podían escapar de la batalla…

-"entonces procurare dejarles una buena parte…" dije con rudeza recordando lo que ellos habían hecho con mamá.

-"debes dejarlo ir pronto o te consumirá…" Eran las palabras de Piper hablándome, ella siempre me dijo que tenía que dejarlo ir, seguir adelante… dejarlos seguir su camino de maldad y no involucrarme, pero yo simplemente tenía que ver que recibieran su merecido. Asi como también el que asesino a mamá y a Paul… y que a estas alturas era casi seguro que era uno de los secuaces de Nyx y Erebus que buscaron destruirme emocionalmente… y tal vez lograron parte de su cometido… Pero Piper, Hestia… el equipo, el Caos, los Primordiales me habían ayudado a reconstruir mi vida… al menos estaba en proceso.

-"lo se… es solo que no logro pasar de su arrogancia y maldad…" la frustración fue obvia en mis palabras y más aún en la entonación de mi voz, que no pasó desapercibida para el Caos.

-"tu estas más allá de eso... debes pasar de eso…" trato de sonar comprensivo, pero estos casos en más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Mas cuando has tenido que correr por tu vida como un vagabundo, sin hogar ni familia.

-"deben ganarse mi respeto…" dije finalmente. Sin dar lugar a la debilidad. No cedería nada para estos dioses abusivos y sin escrúpulos.

-"bueno la batalla es un buen lugar no crees…" tendría que ser su oportunidad para redimirse… dependería de ellos.

-"tal vez… será mejor que regrese…" dije notando que habían pasado varias horas que había estado entrenando y ahora conversando con el Caos.

-"solo ha pasado… 30 min en la tierra…" y entonces recordé que por lo menos necesitaría muchas horas para que mi ausencia no fuera solo un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Eso me da tiempo para resolver otros asuntos.

-"ahhh…" grite con un poco de agonía… todavía tenía mucho tiempo por delante "entonces creo que iré a mi habitación…" no quería decirle al Caos que haría o donde iría… aunque supongo que lo sabía, pero asi al menos no mentiría si Piper le preguntaba si le dije lo que planeaba hacer.

-"nos veremos pronto Perseo…" dijo el Caso girándose para entrar en la sala del trono, mientras yo me gire para ir a la habitación de Tyson… que ahora era la mía… No había cambiado la habitación de Piper, ya que ella se había acostumbrado muy bien a ella. Me detuve en seco… tenía una pregunta más.

-"Puedo contárselo al equipo?" Caos pensó por un momento…

-"con discreción… no queremos despertar la locura en el campamento…" tenía razón en eso, tendría que ser una reunión solamente del equipo. Nico era de confianza, pero aun asi no le haría bien estar en ascuas teniendo a Thalia dentro del equipo del Caos y con los antecedentes… sería mejor que disfrutaran.

-"claro… te encargaras del Olimpo?" pregunte con un poco de recelo tratando de confirmar sus intenciones.

-"En estos momentos…" dijo mientras abría un portal.

-"entonces nos veremos…" me despedí para abrir mi propio portal rumbo al Olimpo… pero a un templo en especial. Apreté los puños luego de llamar a la puerta. Automáticamente se abrió y no perdí tiempo para entrar.

-"Perseo Jackson… estas seguro que no te equivocaste de palacio?" el sonido de su voz me hizo tensar los músculos, pensando en que tal vez estaba cometiendo un error…

-"Estoy seguro…" respondí tratando de sonar lo más seguro posible.

-"No puedo ayudarte en tu problema… si es a eso a lo que has venido…" ya era de conocimiento público que Piper y yo no estábamos bien. Y seguramente no tendría ningún plan para ayudarme con eso… más aun sabiendo que nosotros estábamos por encima de los dioses y su influencia no nos afectaba… al menos no demasiado.

-"no vine por eso… vine por un favor…" sonrió con algo de burla… pero en el fondo se notó que el asombro…

-"te escucho…"

* * *

**¿QUIEN CREEN QUE SERA EL CAMPEÓN DE NYX Y EREBUS?**

**¿QUIEN ES EL DIOS/SA CON EL QUE PERCY HA IDO A CONVERSAR?**

**Quiero leer sus respuestas... si proponen alguien mejor que el que yo tengo en mente... con gusto cambiare el personaje de la historia... =P**


	5. Esperanza

**HOLA A TODOS!**

**TENGO VARIOS ANUNCIOS Y PETICIONES... ASI QUE ALLI VAMOS.**

**\- PRIMERO QUE NADA DECIRLES QUE ESTOY UN POCO DESANIMADO CON ESTA HISTORIA YA QUE NO ESTA TENIENDO (CUANTITATIVAMENTE HABLANDO) LOS MISMOS RESULTADOS QUE LA PRIMERA PARTE (EL UNO PARA EL OTRO) SINCERAMENTE LAMENTO QUE ESO ESTE SUCEDIENDO... NO ME ES FÁCIL ACTUALIZAR SI VEO QUE MIS LECTORES NO ME DEJAN SABER QUE ESTÁN LEYENDO AL MENOS... ESTUVE PENSANDO MUCHO EN ESO... Y NO SE QUE HARE AL RESPECTO... PERO EN FIN.**

**\- SEGUNDO. ESTE CAP ES UN POCO TRANQUI... SIN GRANDES EMOCIONES, PERO IMPORTANTE PARA LO QUE VIENE. SINCERAMENTE TENGO GRANDES PLANES PARA LA HISTORIA, PERO NO SE SI LOS LLEGARE A LLEVAR A CABO. AUN ASI NO PIERDO LA ESPERANZA QUE USTEDES SE DEJEN NOTAR**

**\- TERCERO. QUIERO SABER CUANTOS AQUI USAN TUMBLR YA QUE ESTOY PENSANDO ABRIR UN BLOG (PUEDE QUE SEA TAMBIEN EN WORDPRESS O BLOGGER) PARA DAR AVANCES DE LAS HISTORIAS QUE TENGO Y COMPARTIR UN POCO DE CONTENIDO EXTRA SOBRE LOS FANDOMS DE LOS QUE ESCRIBO (PJO, HHTY, Y EL HOBBIT) ASI QUE DEJENME SABER SI ES BENEFICIOSO PARA USTEDES... SINO NO TENDRÍA SENTIDO EMPEZAR UN PROYECTO COMO ESE.**

**\- CUARTO. LES INVITO A LEER MIS OTRAS HISTORIAS... **

**\- QUINTO. DISFRUTEN DE LA LECTURA.**

* * *

**PIPER (1 semana después)**

Percy estaba sentado sobre un tronco fuera de la residencia, había notado que a menudo hacia eso mientras yo estaba en dentro y el resto del tiempo que yo estaba fuera el entraba y compartía con los chicos. Se había tornado tan distante y reservado conmigo que llegue a pensar que tal vez no quería arreglar las cosas y volver a ser lo que éramos antes. Ese pensamiento me perseguía día tras día. Ese… y lo que vi… y no me gusto para nada. Percy saliendo del palacio de cierta diosa… a escondidas como si ocultara algo. No me atreví a husmear dentro del palacio porque sabía que Percy lo sabría y eso empeoraría las cosas. Pero rayos si me sentía decepcionada y ligeramente insegura sobre él.

Desde que regreso ese día del Olimpo y nos contó que pronto tendríamos la primera batalla no era lo mismo, su mente siempre estaba dispersa… más de lo usual… Ya no había ese humor extraño que Percy solía tener ni ese toque de brillantez escondida tras una ropa de locura. Tampoco me miraba como antes, durante la primera semanas post enfado siempre lo había visto mirándome… ahora ya no había más de esas cosas. Pero solamente era para conmigo, porque aún seguía saliendo con Zoe y Tyson rumbo al lago o al reino del Caos y todavía tenía ese día de chicos donde jugaban y jugaban a los videojuegos.

Por mi parte el enfado iba menguando y salían a relucir mis emociones trastocadas por su ausencia. Había noche en las que estaba tentado a acercarme a él… ya que él dormía en la sala… exactamente en el sofá… pero siempre me quedaba a medio camino, pensando en que tal vez sería una mala idea que solo traería más confusión.

Hestia por su lado no había cambiado su actitud para con ninguno de nosotros dos. Sonreía con ambos, charlaba con ambos, pero se mantenía al margen de todo lo que estaba pasando. Salí de mi habitación para ir a buscar algo para comer mientras esperaba a Lena para nuestra habitual sesión de entrenamiento. Ahora mismo se encontraba con Will y algunos hijos de Apolo dando unas clases sobre curación y potenciación de sus poderes divinos en cuanto a lo que con la medicina tiene que ver. Beck y Tyson estaban metidos en los videojuegos en la sala principal. Zoe se encontraba leyendo una revista pero en cuanto me vio me hizo una seña hacia afuera. Curiosamente los chicos esta vez parecían más calmados con toda la situación, asi que supuse que eso era algo bueno.

Percy estaba frotando una clase de perla dorada en sus manos mientras su mirada se perdía hacia la entrada del campamento, como si pudiera ver más allá del horizonte con claridad. Supongo que no se dio cuenta que estaba caminando hacia él. Ahora no huía como en el pasado simplemente se quedaba allí en silencio y encontraba la manera de evadirme con mucho tacto. Pero igualmente sentía que su corazón estaba tan apesadumbrado como el mío. Sus sentimientos por mi estaban allí… no explotaba de amor hacia mí como el día que me confeso su amor, pero tampoco había desaparecido. Era como si lo hubiera puesto en un congelador.

-"Entonces…" hable primero para llamar su atención. Su mirada solo se mantuvo sobre mí un par de segundos porque acto seguido sus ojos me esquivaron y encontraron que sus manos eran más interesantes que mirarme a los ojos.

-"Hola Piper…" dijo él con un tono que decía… _al menos salúdame_. No quería darle el gusto todavía, asi que volví a repetir mi pregunta, a sabiendas que él sabe de lo que estoy hablando ya que no es la primera vez que se lo preguntaba, pero siempre me había dicho que no era nada de lo cual había que preocuparse ahora. Pero él no sabía cuánto me estaba carcomiendo el cerebro y más aún cuando el rumor se había extendido y todos incluyendo a la zorra de Annabeth y su manada extendían el rumor… como se enteró Annabeth… no lo sé…

-"Entonces…" dije nuevamente con un tono que quería hablar de una sola cosa. Percy suspiro pesadamente, podía sentir su malestar con todo esto… pero como podía hacer a un lado mi enfado y mi justo reclamo si es que el no dejaba de ocultar cosas y actuar como si no tuviera contarle nada a nadie…

-"Entonces qué?" pregunto susurrando… podía ver lo nervioso que estaba porque no dejaba de frotar en sus manos esa dichosa perla dorada que la tenía desde que volvió de su entrenamiento con Chronos.

-"Que hacías en el Olimpo?" pregunte una vez más, ya casi había perdido la cuenta de las veces que le había preguntado que había estado haciendo en el Olimpo. A veces me hacía enfadar más de lo que ya estaba con respuestas como: _Fui a ver a alguien..._ claro que fue a ver a alguien. Lo más curioso fue que nunca me pidió como es que me había enterado de que había estado en el Olimpo. Finalmente levanto la mirada pero sus ojos parecían no querer encontrarse con los míos, sino que simplemente miraba hacia otra parte de mi rostro… pero no mis ojos…

-"Creo que tenemos cosas más importantes no crees?" guardo la perla que tenía en sus manos pero podía ver que seguía jugueteando con ella en su bolsillo… Tenía ganas de tomar esa perla y lanzarla al fondo del mar…

-"Que hacías en el Olimpo? en_ ese _palacio…" volví a preguntar. Sinceramente necesitaba saber qué hacía allí, ya que no tenía ningún pendiente con el Olimpo, salvo por Poseidon, Zeus, Ares, Atenea… en fin casi todo el Olimpo… Pero mi madre? Me recorrió un escalofrió al pensar en todas las veces que mi madre había introducido en su palacio a semidioses… seduciéndolos de las más viles maneras… Ella… no lo haría… no me haría eso… Quiero decir… ella estaba más que feliz con mi retorno y con que Percy y yo fuésemos una pareja… pero desde que estuvo con Annabeth… aun el nombre deja un mal sabor de boca, ella lo deseaba, todos sus planes eran para poder tener una oportunidad con él… Mi desconfianza aumento y nada lo podría detener ahora.

-"Por favor… no… no otra vez…" rogo… suplico con esa voz aburrida que últimamente casi siempre usaba conmigo.

-"oohh si… otra vez… merezco una explicación a eso…" exigí con un tono que solo usaba cuando estaba dando órdenes a nuestros escuadrones o directivas a los campistas. Percy me miro por un momento… por primera vez en mucho tiempo… su mirada penetro mis ojos y era como si quisiera leer mis pensamientos.

-"Tú crees?" pregunto desafiante… no entendía a donde quería llevar todo esto, pero yo merecía una explicación para poder callar los muchos comentarios que se decían en torno a su desafortunado encuentro privado en el palacio de mi madre a puertas cerradas y selladas durante más de 2 horas…

-"Si…" dije con toda firmeza mientras la lucha de miradas se mantenía. Sus ojos color miel no tenían ese brillo hermoso que tanto amaba… los anillos de colores que estaban alrededor estaban como pálidos y el color de su piel simplemente no brillaba como antes, era como que Percy había perdido un poco de si…

-"Porque?" pregunto tomando más confianza de la que yo quería que tuviera… podía sentir que ya no estaba jugueteando con esa dichosa perla, sino que simplemente esta con las manos tensas dentro de sus bolsillos. Aun llevaba esa sudadera con capucha que Hestia le había regalado… Yo seguía usando mi sudadera blanca que hacia juego con mi armadura blanca…

-"Soy tu novia… eso es razón suficiente… para preguntar…" Percy resoplo con algo semejante a la burla y sentí una punzada de dolor en el corazón, porque el simplemente se burló de que yo dijera que era su novia.

-"En serio vas a usar ese argumento cuando llevas semanas sin siquiera dirigirme la palabra más que para querer averiguar algo que no tiene la mayor importancia…" por primera vez me estaba encarando con la actitud que yo había tenido, pero esto era más duro de lo que pensé que podría ser, ya que no había nada relacionado con la ternura en sus ojos, había dolor, mucho dolor y algo parecido al descontento.

-"Que quieres decir?" pregunte tratando de descifrar su comportamiento extraño… calmado, pero no era el Percy que simplemente trataba de conciliar las cosas, esta vez estaba diciendo las cosas para mantener el estado tenso.

-"Quiero decir que ser _mi novia_ no ayuda en nada a que yo te diga… nada… al menos no como están las cosas…" se sentó el tronco que estaba cerca de él… donde usualmente pasaba hora viendo el horizonte a la espera de que yo no estuviera en casa o que hubiera más gente aparte de mi… Su mirada volvió a desviarse esta vez hacia el suelo… como si la tierra fuera lo más importante es este momento. Puse mi mano sobre su hombro y ligeramente lo empuje hacia atrás para ver su rostro y sus ojos cuando respondiera a mi pregunta.

-"Significa que no te importa que yo sea tu novia?" Percy entrecerró los ojos con un poco de indignación por mi pregunta. Supongo que se sintió ofendido por mi insinuación, pero no dijo nada por un momento mientras que yo podía sentir su cuerpo tenso y ligeramente tembloroso, decir que no me preocupe en ese momento sería una mentira, quería preguntarle que le estaba pasando, pero no parecía ser un buen momento para cortar la conversación y que él se quedara con ese pedazo de mi mente.

-"Significa que la que debería sentirse avergonzada debes ser tú… porque yo podría haber usado ese argumento para hablar contigo… pero sin embargo no lo hice" su voz era un susurro como si tuviera pena de decir lo que dijo porque seguramente sabía que me iba a doler tanto como me estaba doliendo ahora mismo. Él tenía razón en cada palabra… era muy ruin usar el término novia cuando ni siquiera me había comporta asi en las últimas dos semanas.

-"Percy…" susurre en un intento desesperado por buscar una sonrisa que me dijera que todo iba a estar bien… y que las cosas se podían arreglar… pero solo me encontré con Percy frotando su rostro con algo de frustración.

-"Esta bien Piper… déjalo… no tiene sentido discutir más…" se levantó rápidamente y empezó a caminar hacia rumbo desconocido, pero luego supe dónde iba en cuanto abrió un portal… seguramente iba al reino del Caos… tal vez allí… tal vez podría ir con él y tener un momento a solas para conversar y terminar con esta brecha que yo misma había abierto… no lo había entendido hasta el momento y tal vez ese fue mi error… que esto era Percy también… esos actos locos buscando protegerme… y yo con mi orgullo mal logrado tratando de demostrar que no le necesitaba cuando todo el tiempo necesitaba de él… de sus sonrisa, su comentarios… sus palabras suaves como el viento.

-"dónde vas?" le pregunte un poco tímida de que tal vez no quisiera ni responderme y eso me doliera aún más. Realmente quería tirarlo al suelo de un abrazo… pero esa era yo ahora mismo… tal vez el no querría un abrazo mío en este momento.

-"Le prometí a Thalia y a Zoe trasladar sus tropas hacia aquí…" me había olvidado por completo que las tropas tenían que llegar hoy… es más iba a haber un acto con todos los campistas para darles la bienvenida… Percy le había pedido al Caos que evitara llamar a los dioses ya que nuestros soldados no dudarían en atacar si veían que los dioses se ponían _complicados_.

-"puedo ir contigo?" le pregunte con mordiéndome el labio y cerrando los ojos con un poco de esperanza, pensando en que tal vez el diría que si.

-"será mejor que te quedes… yo no creo que saldría algo bueno de nosotros juntos ahora mismo…" su voz sonaba decepcionada de sí mismo y mi cara seguramente fue un claro reflejo de que también caí decepcionada, pero no dio vuelta atrás.

-"lo siento…" dije desde el fondo de mi corazón… perdón por todo lo que había pasado… por cómo había reaccionado… por no entender que eso era parte de lo que Percy era… tan protector de lo que él consideraba importante… y yo simplemente estaba yendo contra su propia naturaleza… contra todo aquello que tanto me atrajo de él allá cuando estábamos en el lago y yo cuidaba de él.

-"claro… yo debo irme…" dije el suspirando y restando un poco de importancia a mis disculpas… pero no podía dejarlo ir… no podía perder esta oportunidad.

-"espera…" dije tomando su brazo y atrayéndolo hacia mi… estábamos tan cercanos que me costaba respirar ante la penetrante mirada de sus bellos ojos. Pude ver que se sonrojo ligeramente y empezó a balbucear…

-"Piper… por… fa…vor…" a mitad de frase sus labios estaban unidos con los míos y pude sentir esa chispa que tanto extrañaba, ese calor que tanto me hacía falta cada día… pero solo era simple rose… no había nada de parte de él en este beso era como si sus labios se hubieran quedado estáticos… ese me entristeció… mucho. No podía creer que un beso no pudiera convencerlo de la sinceridad de mis disculpas.

-"no devuelves mi beso…" susurre poniendo mi frente contra la suya ahogando un sollozo… no dejaría que me viera decepcionada de todo esto… no quería que cediera por compasión.

-"no puedo… como podría…" susurro el con dificultad. Tratando de reponerse de toda esta situación. Su manos seguían en sus bolsillos… asi de distante y peculiar había sido este beso.

-"que pasa?" pregunte con la angustia de mi corazón… quería saber que pasaba que no podía ser todo como antes.

-"no mucho… mi _novia_ se enfadó conmigo hace como 2 semanas y no me habló más… me ignoro y todo eso… y ahora quiere pretender que no pasó nada… lo más triste es que solo lo hace para obtener una respuesta…" la última parte me partió en dos, él sentía que solo me acercaba a él porque quería sacarle información y eso no era del todo cierto… en parte quería saber que era todo eso de que estuviera en el palacio de mi madre durante tanto tiempo… pero la mayor parte era el anhelo de escuchar su voz… de sentir su mano sobre mi mejilla… de saborear sus labios en un casto beso. Quería volver a sentirme parte de su vida… quería volver a ser lo que éramos.

-"que hacías allí Percy?" pregunte tratando de que eso no se interpusiera más entre nosotros… Percy negó rápidamente con la cabeza… una sonrisa amarga dibujada en su rostro.

-"nada de lo que tengas que preocuparte…" me aseguro tratando de darle a su voz la entonación para que yo no siguiera preguntando. Pero yo no quería rendirme todavía… quería la verdad… quería a Percy sin más secretos… asi como yo no tenía secretos con él.

-"hasta cuándo habrá más secretos entre nosotros?" pregunte un poco cansada de todo esto, quería una vida normal donde él y yo no tuviéramos que esconder nada. Su rostro se veía angustiado, podía ver cómo había dejado sus huellas todo lo que había pasado hasta ahora.

-"sinceramente no lo sé… jamás he sido bueno en eso… pero sé que vale la pena… a veces…" Trato de sonar convincente, pero su voz sonaba tan decepcionada que no pudo ocultarla de mí.

-"esta vez no?" sabía que estaba hablando de nosotros y de lo que había pasado y que se sentía como que nada valía la pena y eso me animo un poco… pero solo un poco.

-"estoy perdiendo mucho al hacerlo…" me miro a los ojos con una tristeza profunda, como si anhelara que nada de esto estuviera sucediendo.

-"entonces recupéralo…" lo desafié para que dejara a un lado todo aquello que había hecho una brecha entre nosotros, por culpa de ambos… pero ahora era él quien tenía que dejar a un lado tanto secretos y cosas que dejaban serias dudas entre nosotros.

-"no es tan sencillo… al menos no todavía… ahora debo irme…" susurro y luego empezó a formar nuevamente un portal. Pero no era asi como debía terminar esto.

-"Percy espera…" tome su mano, se tensó un poco, pero no desecho mi toque, ni las caricias que le hacía con mi pulgar. Le sonreí ligeramente mordiendo tímidamente mi labio inferior, sabía que eso le hacía que me mirara con tanta ternura como era posible que me mirara, quería saber que todavía estaba allí el Percy que amo… que solamente esta… estamos en una crisis… Percy aparto rápidamente la cara con una ligera angustia y podía ver el rubor en sus mejillas.

-"no… no hagas eso… no me iré si lo haces… y debo irme…" me suplico con una voz poco común que solo la usaba cuando me rogaba algo y quería conseguirlo a toda costa. No pude contra eso nuevamente. Su voz era como un susurro marino… que irónico.

-"está bien… te veré en la cena?" le pregunte suavemente, esta con el corazón que no me cabía en el pecho de saber que podría haber hecho que se quedara con mis gestos, porque aún estaba latente en su corazón. Nada podía quitarme esa alegría.

-"Piper… no creo… que sea momento… ahora… hay mucho en mi cabeza…" ni siquiera esa respuesta porque entendía que tal vez no quería mentir ni ocultar más cosas y que por eso prefería encargarse de esos asuntos antes que nada.

-"claro… pero al menos podemos actuar de manera más amistosa…" trate de que al menos nuestras futuras interacciones fueran más cordiales y menos torpes. El me sonrió ligeramente y el brillo de sus me llego al corazón. Todo esto había sido una completa estupidez, los malentendidos.

-"nunca dejaremos de ser amigos…" susurro y luego aparto la mirada rápidamente. Sabía que siempre seriamos amigos, a pesar que fuésemos novios siempre podría confiar en mi… asi como yo ahora confiaba en sus decisiones de no revelar ciertas cosas.

-"amigos…" susurre dándole una sonrisa sincera que lo hizo suspirar.

-"debo irme… lo siento" me dijo frunciendo el ceño, para luego darse la vuelta y dando pequeños pasos lentos como si esperar algo más…

-"Espera… quiero que sepas que entiendo el por qué haces las cosas aunque no pueda ser parte… lo entiendo" Pude sentir como Percy tomaba aire sin cesar y sus hombros y todo su pecho se inflaba para luego dejar salir el más sonoro y pesado de los suspiros. Se acercó a mi lentamente y como si tuviera miedo de que me alejara de él me tomo en un fuerte abrazo. No podía mover los brazos porque su abrazo no me lo permitía, pero si pude recostar mi cabeza en su pecho y esconderme en su cuello. Sentí su aliento cálido sobre mi oído haciéndome tiritar de la emoción.

-"como te dije… no hay nada… absolutamente nada que no haría para que estuvieras a salvo… y sigue siendo asi…" Sus palabras hicieron que mi corazón se agitara de emoción. Sus brazos me soltaron un poco, pero no lo suficiente como para hacer algún movimiento. Su aroma ya no era el mismo que cuando estaba cuidando de él… ya no olía a la brisa del mar… pero seguía siendo embriagador… ese aroma cálido y penetrante, era indescriptible ya que no había tenido mucho tiempo para descifrarlo. En ese momento se alejó un poco solo para sentir sus labios sobre mi frente. Era un beso suave… pero a la vez se notaba la ansiedad y la necesidad que tenia de mí… tanto como yo de él. Solo fue un instante, pero se sintió como una eternidad. Finalmente el instante termino y nuestra pequeña nube se disolvió. Negó con la cabeza como si tratara de salir de un trance… mi corazón latía a ritmo tan acelerado que sentí que iba a colapsar… no podía creer como actos tan _pequeños_ podrían provocar reacciones tan fuertes, intensas y conmovedoras… me gustaba todo lo que Percy provocaba en mi… Y lo que yo lograba provocar en él.

-"Debo ir…" susurro mientras jugueteaba nuevamente con la perla que traía en sus bolsillos. Se veía tan adorable en esa pose nerviosa que no quería dejarlo ir… quería contemplarlo un segundo más.

-"lo se… te cuidas?" pregunte con un poco de nerviosismo también. El asintió rápidamente.

-"siempre…" susurro y luego salió corriendo tumbo al portal. Sonreí porque sabía que lo último que Percy hacia cuando hacía algo era prever las consecuencias… sobre todo las que recaían sobre él.

Me quede mirando el rastro de lo que fue la presencia de Percy por un momento hasta que me di cuenta que estaba como tonta mirando a la nada y decidí que era tiempo de entrar en la residencia. Todos seguían haciendo lo mismo de siempre y yo estaba demasiado extasiada como para concentrarme en otra cosa, asi que mejor me fui a mi habitación a esperar que Percy regresara con las tropas, ya que todavía teníamos que hacer el anuncio delante de todo el campamento y luego asignar las patrullas y otras cosas más. Todo sonaba más sencillo ahora… una nueva esperanza había renacido en mi… tal vez las cosas no estaban del todo reparadas… pero íbamos camino a eso. Y eso era lo mejor. Subí las escaleras reviviendo el último momento con Percy en mi cabeza como si fuera un loop… Y no me percate de nada hasta que sentí una mano agitándose delante de mis ojos y me hizo sobresaltarme un poco.

-"Hola Piper…" dijo Hestia entrecerrando los ojos y analizando lo que yo sentía como una sonrisa estúpida en mi rostro.

-"ahhh Hola Hestia… perdón…" me sonroje un poco de darme cuenta que había ignorado por completo a mi patrona… era una vergüenza.

-"paso algo?" pregunto ella con una sonrisa burlesca… casi podía ver un brillo emocionado en su mirada, seguramente ya intuiría que me había pasado y porque estaba tan feliz. Pero no quise decirle nada. Todavía al menos.

-"no es un lindo día?" Pregunte sintiendo que la vida había vuelto a mis ojos y que cada color era doblemente brillante y cada aroma más intenso y cada sonido de la naturaleza más relajante que antes.

-"claro… estas bien Piper?" ella no dejaba de sonreír… y sabía que me estaba empujando a que le contara que me había pasado ya que supongo que Percy no lo haría…

-"Claro…" le sonreía sinceramente y con un poco de timidez. Ella simplemente me dio una pequeña caricia en la mejilla y luego siguió su camino hacia la planta baja y yo a mi habitación. Me tire en la cama a la espera de que el tiempo pasara, pero curiosamente era como que el tiempo iba más lento de lo normal… al principio pensé que era una clase de artilugio de Percy… pero no se sentía de esa manera… era simplemente mi emoción por todo lo que me estaba pasando. Mientras estaba en la cama sentí el toque particular y ansioso de Silena… Oh dioses ahora tendría que tratar de no sonar tan ansiosa porque ella querría saber todo y no era precisamente la escena romántica que ella esperaría… pero para mí fue suficiente para hacer que mi corazón siguiera latiendo vertiginosamente.

-"Pase…" Silena introdujo la cabeza solamente y podía sentir la voz de Zoe y Thalia también… oh Caos sálvame.

-"Mírame…" me ordeno ella ya que yo mantenía m cabeza enterrada en la almohada para no mostrarle lo que quería ver en mis ojos. Habíamos llegado a tener una química especial que podíamos leernos fácilmente.

-"Porque?" dije con una voz temblorosa que me traiciono. Y entonces ella me tenía. Rápidamente susurro algo y entraron como una tempestad en mi habitación cerraron la puerta rápidamente. Todas con una sonrisa en el rostro que no se borraría fácilmente.

-"Queremos saberlo todo!" dijeron a la misma vez.

* * *

**QUE LES PARECIO? BUENO, MALO, PÉSIMO... ESPERO VUESTROS COMENTARIOS.**

**CUANTO MAS COMENTEN MAS GANAS ME DARAN DE ESCRIBIR EL SIGUIENTE CAP. EXITOS!**


	6. Tan pronto

**HOLA A TOOOOOODO EL MUNDO!**

**Se que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que actualice esta historia, pero espero que todos comprendan que muchas cosas ocupan mi tiempo ahora, pero no voy a abandonar ninguna de mis historias si? Actualizare una a una... Y para eso seria mejor contar con vuestro apoyo en cuanto a comentar que les gustaría que pasara en la historia para que me den ideas.**

**También**** recordarles que pueden seguirme en Wattpad y Tumblr, me encuentran con EscritorDeFics **

**Y también decirles que se vienen las partes dramáticas así que abróchense los cinturones. Curiosamente en todas mis historias se vienen partes dramáticas. ¿Coincidencias? jajaja XD**

**Que disfruten de la lectura!**

* * *

**NARRADOR**

En la espesura de un bosque un grupo de avanzada del ejercito enemigo miraba con sigilo los movimientos de la guardia del campamento Mestizo. Los avances del grueso del ejército de monstruos había sido tan incierto que Percy había reforzado la vigilancia del perímetro para no dar tregua a ninguna clase de infiltrado en el campo.

Al tener a Erebus y Nyx el ejército enemigo se movía durante la noche con mayor velocidad y a veces avanzaban grandes distancia reduciendo el tiempo de espera a la llegada a las fronteras del campamento. Nadie lo sabía pero Percy se pasaba las noches siguiendo los movimiento de dicho ejército y no podía estar tranquilo pensando en lo impredecible que se tornaba el avance del ejercito enemigo, pronto tendría que poner a todos en alerta ante cualquier eventual ataque sorpresa, quería evitar el mayor número de bajas posible y no podría lograrlo si los mantenía en la ignorancia.

-"Sera mejor que nos reportemos… ya está por salir el sol" dos semidioses traidores se encontraban agazapados cerca de las fronteras del campamento y no habían pasado desapercibidos, pero sencillamente los guardias tenían las órdenes de no revelar el conocimiento de la presencia de estos semidioses que estaban del lado del ejercito enemigo, mientras más pensaran que no eran percibidos mejor.

-"Estos insignificantes semidioses ni siquiera se esperan lo que está por venir…" ambos semidioses reían macabramente mientras no se percataban que alguien los observaba con detenimiento. El propósito no era descubrir a los semidioses, sino simplemente seguirle el rastro para saber que traían entre manos.

-"Justamente por eso debemos irnos… no me gustaría que nos vieran y todo se echara a perder… recuerda lo que paso la última vez que algo no salió bien…" la voz de ambos cambio y parecían aterrados de las consecuencias de ser descubiertos y que todo se echara a perder. Asi que rápidamente se replegaron con rumbo al campamento donde el campeón de Nyx y Erebus esperaba las noticias, ansioso, ya que llevaban tiempo retrasando este ataque.

-"ni que lo digas…" susurro el otro semidiós que la persona que estaba espiándolos pudo distinguir como un hijo de Ares por la mirada fiera que tenía y esa aura de destrucción y muerte que emanaba.

-"será mejor que volvamos… pronto todo esto será destrucción" rieron ambos dejando de lado el aspecto sombrío de la conversación que mantenían.

-"Eso es lo que ustedes piensan" susurro la voz del campeón del Caos que se dejó ver mientras seguía el rastro de los dos semidioses traidores.

Mientras tanto en el campamento del ejército enemigo las cosas estaban un poco tensas, todos sabían que era necesaria apurar las cosas, pero había demasiado nerviosismo de parte del campeón de Nyx y Erebus… sabia de la importancia de esta misión y también sabía de las consecuencias de fallar, justamente por eso es que constantemente enviaba equipos de reconocimiento a campamento para asegurarse que el ataque fuera sorpresa.

Con todo eso no dejaba de sentirse inseguro con respecto a lo que podía encontrar en el campamento. Todo se había vuelto tan hermético con la llegada de esos seres poderosos al campamento y no sabía a qué tendría que enfrentarse, ya que solo contaba con monstruos y gigantes… ningún titán, dioses y mucho menos primordiales. Había pedido la presencia de Deimos y Phobos… pero Erebus se había opuesto debido a que tiempo atrás había sido víctimas del robo de cierta espada con poderes peligrosos como para exponer a algunos de sus mejores recursos para el asalto definitivo.

Esto solo sería una pequeña prueba de fuerza… Y él seria el señuelo perfecto ya que era el comandante del ejército enemigo… alguien de la misma envergadura tendría que salir a hacerle frente.

-"Ya regresaron ese par de inútiles!?" grito enfadado desde el interior de su tienda de campaña. En ese momento entro un ciclope gruñendo de frustración. Ya era la quinta vez durante las últimas 2 horas que preguntaba por el paradero de los dos semidioses que fueron a explorar y tenían recursos para tele transportarse de vuelta al campamento para dar su informe.

-"Aun no mi señor" dijo el ciclope con algo de temor de que su respuesta fuera la incorrecta. Muchos monstruos estaban desapareciendo debido a sus _malas respuestas_ últimamente y este no quería ser el siguiente en la lista. El campeón de la noche y la oscuridad se frotaba la sien con fuerza. Todavía recordaba con un inevitable escalofrió en la espalda las últimas palabras de Nyx al abandonar el Tártaro: _No me falles niño… recuerda que si perdemos tendré el tiempo suficiente para castigarte aquí donde nadie podrá escuchar tus gritos…_ No se arrepentía de su decisión de haberse unido al lado enemigo del Olimpo porque era su oportunidad de asestar un golpe en el orgullo de los dioses y reclamar el respeto que tanto buscaba, pero tampoco le gustaban los métodos temerarios de Nyx… Erebus era un poco menos… ¿_despiadado? _

-"Que tan difícil puede ser registrar el perímetro de ese campamento!" grito en su frustración haciendo sobresaltar al ciclope que prefirió no decir nada por un momento a la espera de que su señor dijera algo más.

-"No lo sé mi señor… tal vez los descubrieron…" la mirada mortal que el campeón de Nyx y Erebus le dio hizo que el ciclope contuviera la respiración.

-"No me sorprendería… para lo que me sirven ese par de semidioses…" había logrado reclutar algunos semidioses durante todo este tiempo con el mismo deseo de infligir en el Olimpo un golpe lo suficientemente duro como para desestabilizar el reinado de los dioses y trasladarlo a los primordiales… expresamente a Erebus y Nyx.

-"Tráeme a los gigantes…" ordeno el joven con una mirada acerada. El ciclope no dudo en hacer una reverencia rápida.

-"A la orden mi señor" y luego el ciclope salió corriendo sin percatarse de una nueva presencia que el campeón si había podido percibir y era eso lo que había hecho que diera una orden de manera tan determinada.

-"Veo que llevas bien al ejército" susurro mientras Erebus apretaba su mano produciendo un crujido repugnante. Su mirada era profunda como un abismo y el poder que emanaba era tan grande que el ambiente se sentía viciado y la necesidad de aire hizo que el campeón reaccionara de su pequeño cuadro de shock, por un momento pensó que tendría estos días para descansar de tan abrumadora presencia. Aunque tenía la bendición de ambos no era suficiente como para soportar el aura poderosa que emanaban sin que produjera estragos.

-"Mi señor Erebus ya casi amanece… es un poco peligroso" Erebus sonrió al ver que los primero aunque débiles rayos de luz se colaban en la tienda. Erebus había reclutado a este semidiós porque era la mejor opción ya que tenía una afinidad particular con su idea e derrocar a los dioses. Nyx había sido reacia al principio ya que ella pensaba que debían escoger a alguno de sus hijos, pero Erebus la convenció de que al ser un semidiós podía darles una ventaja que sus hijos no podrían.

-"Descuida… solo estoy aquí para recordarte cual es nuestro propósito con este ataque…" El campeón asintió rápidamente. Al principio le pareció una locura porque prácticamente estaban mandándolo a que mataran a parte de su ejército. Pero luego entendió los propósitos ocultos y realmente valían la pena. Y en el fondo tenia deseos de enfrentarse a lo que sea que hubiera detrás de esas capuchas…

-"Lo se mi señor…" dijo el campeón rápidamente. Tratando de sonar lo más seguro posible. Pero obviamente no había forma de que Erebus lo dejara ir tan rápidamente.

-"Tus ambiciones personales… no me interesan en lo más mínimo…" El campeón reacciono ante sus palabras, porque Erebus le había prometido una nueva oportunidad. Y Erebus no quería que su campeón perdiera el tiempo tratando de resolver sus problemas personales en medio de la batalla… había visto en sus recuerdos lo suficiente como para saber que tenía ambiciones personales de toparse con ciertas personas para zanjar ciertos asuntos. Y sobre todo usar el argumento de la muerte de los padres de Percy Jackson para amedrentar a todo el campamento. Pero eso no era lo que Erebus quería que hiciera… al menos no por ahora.

-"Pero me prometiste una oportunidad…" Replico el campeón a su señor de manera tajante. Erebus no dudo en empujar contra la pared a su campeón para recordarle el orden de las cosas.

-"Yo te prometí la victoria!" le grito en la cara y su aliento era una neblina negra que casi oscureció el ambiente. "Ahora bien… quiero saber que se esconde detrás de esas capuchas…" dijo rápidamente cambiando el tono de su voz a uno más civilizado… si es que eso es posible.

-"Lo averiguaremos mi señor" prometió el campeón acomodándose la túnica que llevaba puesta. Erebus sonrió con algo de contemplación hacia el muchacho que peleaba en su nombre.

-"No me falles mi campeón…" dijo mientras daba una mirada a los planos que tenía sobre la mesa. Había varios puntos resaltados como posibles accesos, pero todavía no había nada resuelto. Erebus lo había entrenado para no tenerle miedo a nada y esta era su prueba final ya que el ataque contra el campamento Júpiter había sido un juego de niños. Esto sería en serio contra un poder superior… Y Erebus sabía que había mucho más de los que se dejaba sentir, podía percibirlo, pero no podía confirmar nada.

-"No lo hare…" dijo el joven un poco aturdido por el golpe contra la pared. Sabía que las amenazas de Erebus podían ser un poco menos tajante que la de su mujer, pero no por eso menos efectivas.

-"Porque el mismo destino que los padres de Jackson puede ser el tuyo… la nada… la absoluta nada de donde no hay retorno… me entendiste?" el joven campeón tragó fuertemente la poca saliva que tenía en la boca… no sonaba como un futuro prometedor, el mejor que nadie sabía el destino de los padres de Percy Jackson y no era algo que estaba dispuesto a tentar.

-"claro que sí señor Erebus…" El joven campeón trato de mantener la compostura ya que no tenía tiempo para ponerse a pensar en las consecuencias de un posible fallo en los planes para mañana.

-"qué bueno… porque Nyx no será tan compasiva como yo…" El campeón de Erebus se acordó de lo que había pasado con Phobos cuando esa espada fue robada, todos esos meses, confinado en los calabozos de Nyx sufriendo toda clase de crueles castigos… sin duda no quería nada de eso para luego desaparecer en el vacío… en la nada… "Aunque tienes a tu favor que te vengaste por ella con Percy Jackson…" algo de lo que deliberadamente el joven campeón se había aprovechado como un seguro para tener el favor de Nyx… no era una necesidad una vez que se habían enterado que Percy Jackson había sido desterrado… era solo cuestión de tiempo para que cayera muerto… y asi fue… pero ese extra le valió la aceptación de Nyx para ocupar el puesto como su campeón.

-"Que pasa si los dioses aparecen… solo con gigantes la lucha será diferente… algún que otro titán podría servirnos…" Erebus se puso pensativo al ver la lógica… con los dioses en la pelea… enemigos destinados a ser vencidos por los dioses… seria menos fácil de cumplir el cometido principal. Era momento de mover un par de fichas en el tablero.

-"eso ya lo veremos…" con eso Erebus se disolvió en una espesa nube negra mientras que el sol en su plenitud se alzó, trayendo consigo a los dos semidioses con noticias sobre el campamento.

**TYSON **(a que no se lo esperaban!)

-"Tyson despierta!" Sentí la punta de una espada sobre mis pies que estaban al descubierto, tengo la costumbre de cubrirme completamente con las frazadas… y eso hace que a veces mis pies queden al descubierto. Zoe a veces se había colado en mi habitación para despertarme y a menudo solía hacerme cosquillas en los pies cuando no hacía caso de su voz.

-"Zoe… 5 minutos… solo 5 mas…" sentí una pequeña carcajada y luego una punzada menos amigable en mis pies…

-"Te parece que soy Zoe?" la voz era demasiado familiar como para ignorarla. Desde ayer en la tarde no la había escuchado.

-"Emmm… Percy! Que estás haciendo a esta hora en mi habitación con tu armadura de batalla… ensuciando mi bello alfombrado con tus botas sucias…" Percy mi miro con un poco de seriedad pero dejando una sonrisa burlesca de esas que siempre me daba cuando hacía algo que me fastidiaba con tanto gusto que me enfadaba aún más.

-"Es importante!" grito jalando las frazadas y dejando que el aire frio de la mañana me hiciera tiritar como una hoja…

-"Seguro puede esperar 5 minutos…" dije tratando de recuperar mis frazadas, estaba tan cómodo y abrigado que no quería desprenderme de eso por lo menos por los siguientes 2-3 horas… Aunque claro… era imposible que pudiera llevarlo a cabo ya que solo tendría una hora antes de que fuera la hora de empezar el entrenamiento.

-"No, no puede… necesito tu ayuda ahora levántate!" dijo dándome una puntada con su espada en la pierna. Salte como un gato de mi cama pero todavía abrazando mi almohada.

-"Percy si no fueras mi hermano te atravesaría ahora mismo" dije tratando de arrebatarle la espada pero era obvio que mis sentidos todavía estaban un poco adormecidos por el sueño que me estaba tumbando nuevamente a la cama. Percy saco una Tablet y empezó a maniobrarla con la intención de mostrarme algo.

-"Lo se… pero no querrás hacerlo cuando te cuente lo que está por pasar…" me enseño la tableta con las fotos de dos semidioses que estaban en las fronteras del campamento obviamente espiando… tenían sobre sus hombro el emblema de Nyx y Erebus…

-"Ok… tienes mi atención…" dije frotándome los ojos y tratando de enfocarme nuevamente en lo que Percy me había enseñado. Pero al parecer Percy tenía otras cosas en mente porque rápidamente saco la tableta de mi vista y se dirigió a la puerta dejándome un poco confundido, pero rápidamente sabia de que se trataba esto… me quería fuera de la cama ahora mismo.

-"Mejor te dejo con tus 5 minutos… iré a buscar a Beck…" maldición siempre usando esa vieja táctica de la curiosidad ciclope… rápidamente me levante y tal como estaba salí de mi habitación para poder darle alcance. Debí haber hecho mucho ruido porque empecé a ver que la puerta de la habitación de Zoe se abría.

-"espera… Espera!" grite mientras Percy corría rumbo a la planta baja de nuestra residencia. Trate de entrar a mi habitación para poder sacar algún calzado ya que trataba de correr pero descalzo era un poco complicado. Y fue peor cuando sentí una mano sobre mi hombro ya que estaba todavía con mi pijama… y no cualquier pijama… esta tenía un estampado de pequeños ciclopes… oh Caos esto sí que era vergonzoso.

-"Tyson por los dioses que hacer corriendo en pijama por el pasillo" la cara de Zoe trataba de contener la risa al verme vestido asi y la mía seguramente estaba fucsia de la vergüenza. Zoe todavía estaba con el cabello despeinado y seguramente era porque la había despertado, no me dejaría olvidar que interrumpí su preciado sueño.

-"Zoe!" grite tratando de zafarme de su control porque quería alcanzar a Percy… tenía algo entre mano y no dejaría que lo hiciera solo… al menos no completamente.

-"Explícate…" Zoe me miro con una cara seria tratando de que le explicara, pero yo podía ver que quería reírse de mi condición actual.

-"Yo… Percy… llama…" dije tartamudeando, no tenía una respuesta por el estado en el que me encontraba y mentirle a Zoe era como firmar mi sentencia de muerte.

-"Tyson…" susurro tratando de advertirme pero yo no tenía demasiado tiempo, asi que use mi último recurso. Rápidamente me acerque a Zoe y le di un cálido y sentido beso de buenos días.

-"Te quiero! No vemos más tarde" Zoe se quedó en su lugar con los ojos abiertos al máximo, entonces supe que todo estaba bien… al menos por ahora. No pude evitar sonreír con picardía al ver como Zoe salía de su estado de shock romántico. Luego salí corriendo sin mirar atrás y baje las escaleras a toda velocidad.

-"Percy!" grite tratando de encontrarlo y salió disparado del sofá donde se encontraba acostado.

-"Pensé que tardarías menos…" dijo mientras tomaba nuevamente la tableta en sus manos y se dirigía a la entrada de la residencia. Chasquee los dedos para obtener mi ropa habitual ya que si íbamos a salir no quería que nadie me viera con mi pijama.

-"Problemas en el camino…" me disculpe sin dar demasiado detalles aunque por el rubor que se formó en mi rostro Percy ya sabía de qué se trataba, solamente me sonrió con algo de nostalgia en su mirada, sabía que estaba pasándola mal al no estar bien las cosas entre él y Piper, pero al menos ahora se sonreían a la distancia y las cosas parecían estar encausándose por buen camino.

-"Sígueme… tenemos una cita con mamá…" Percy abrió la puerta para que yo pasara primero, tenía la ligera impresión que no era para tomar el té…

-"Con que motivo?" pregunte mientras los seguía… con rumbo todavía desconocido. Las imágenes que Percy me había mostrado eran seria, técnicamente no era una violación de la seguridad del campamento, pero estábamos siendo observados y eso no era para nada bueno.

-"Espera y veras…" me respondió mientras empezábamos a caminar hacia el bosque que estaba en la parte posterior de la residencia… usualmente era el lugar donde Percy y Hestia iban a caminar… era su pequeño momento para que Hestia regañara a Percy por alguna cosa mala que hubiera hecho.

-"No me gusta tanto secretismo…" dije sincerándome… ya Piper tenía demasiado de secretos como para yo contribuir con su pesar… Leo se había ganado un buen par de golpes por haber ayudado a Percy dos veces sin decirle nada a Piper… Supongo que se sintió traicionada ya que Leo conocí a Piper antes que Percy y debió decírselo… asi que yo no quería ganarme unos buenos golpes.

-"Vas a hacerme un favor… uno peligrosamente importante…" Percy se detuvo sin girarse para mirarme, aunque su voz sonaba grave y dura… solamente le había escuchado esa voz cuando Ares tenia a Hestia amenazada y amordazada cuando volvimos al campamento.

-"Piper sabe de esto?" Pregunte con un poco de timidez como si la pregunta fuera prohibida… Percy amaba a Piper de eso no me cabía duda y todo lo que había hecho era para mantenerla a salvo… Ahora Piper tenía poder sobre el mar que estaba muy por encima del propio Poseidon… Y aunque Piper no quisiera reconocerlo… Percy estaba haciendo lo correcto…

-"Piper… ella y yo no estamos en los mejores términos…" la voz de Percy sonó un poco decepcionada aunque no demasiado…

-"No tiene nada que ver con ella entonces…" Percy sonrió se giró para sonreír amargamente. Entonces allí tenía mi respuesta. Estaba más que feliz de que Percy hubiera pensado en mí para ayudarlo… pero deseaba que no fuera a causarle un pesar a Piper, porque tal vez ella no me lo perdonaría.

-"Si tiene que ver con ella pero… no directamente… sé que lo entenderá…" Percy no sonaba muy seguro y eso era lo peor…

-"Sabes que cada vez que una de tus ideas se llevan a cabo ella sufre?" trate de que reconsiderara sus opciones para evitarle un sufrimiento a mi cuñada…

-"Tyson es necesario… lo que está por pasar es diferente…" Su voz sonaba tan angustiada que no pude negarme a ofrecerle mi ayuda, era como si detrás de esas imágenes de espías en las periferias del campamento hubiera algo más y que Percy tenía un plan para darle una sorpresa… obviamente quería ser parte de eso.

-"Te estoy escuchando…" dije rápidamente aunque no solo tendría que enfrentarme a Piper por las consecuencias de este plan sino también a Zoe… oh Caos ampárame!

-"No aquí… mama nos espera…" empezamos a correr hacia la profundidad del bosque… Lo que sea que Percy estuviera pensando estaría allí para ayudarlo.

**PIPER**

Zoe me había comentado como Tyson había salido dispara de su habitación persiguiendo a Percy y no podía evitar preguntarme que estaban tramando ahora que era necesario despertarlo al amanecer con lo mucho que a Tyson le gustaba dormir hasta tarde, en más de una oportunidad Zoe había tenido que entrar a su habitación para despertarlo y llevarlo al entrenamiento.

Las cosas con Percy habían mejorado ligeramente, quiero decir ya no había un aire frio entre nosotros, aunque tampoco un abierto entendimiento, pero solíamos compartir algunas sonrisa y largas miradas… de vez en cuando podía sentir su mano sobre la mía aunque solo sea por un periodo corto de tiempo.

Pero aun asi era común verlo perderse en sus pensamiento muy a menudo y aún mantenía la extraña costumbre de sentarse a las afueras de la residencia mirando al horizonte y perdiéndose en lo que sea que su mente estuviera pensando. Han pasado mucho tiempo desde que el Caos se comunicó con nosotros… según nos dijo se cortaba la comunicación para no llamar la atención.

También tuvimos una pequeña conversación con Pontos, quien aprovecho la oportunidad de disculparse por lo que había pasado entre Percy y yo. Percy se mantuvo completamente calmado y no aporto nada a la conversación y casi podía asegurar que Pontos y Percy tenían un entendimiento oculto en cuanto a la situación. Thalassa por su parte se había encargado de hacerme entender a cabalidad las acciones de Percy aunque me prometió darle un buen escarmiento a Pontos por entrometerse.

En cuanto al campamento las cosas se calmaron aun con nuestros _enemigos._ Mark aprendió la lección que Percy le había dado y se había mantenido calmado, sobre todo creo que por la intervención de Reyna que se encargaba de mantener su mente ocupada en ciertas labores _deshonrosas_ que lo hicieron el centro de las burlas. En cuanto a Annabeth la fórmula que pareció funcionar fue usar la influencia que tenía Zoe sobre las cazadoras para atormentarla periódicamente. En cuanto a Jason no cesaba de dirigirme miradas perturbadoras a sabiendas que las cosas entre Percy y yo no estaban del todo bien. Y no podía causar todo un revuelo solo por las miradas de Jason… y no quería hacer enfurecer a Percy por eso, sé que Percy no dudaría en tomar acciones contra Jason para defenderme y perjudicar a Zeus.

Los dioses se habían mantenido distantes, sobre todo los que no participaban de los entrenamientos. Ares, Poseidon, Atenea, Deméter y aun mi madre Afrodita que no había vuelto al campamento desde el día que Percy había ido a su palacio y había estado encerrado con ella por espacio de 2 horas. Había intentado contactarla, pero siempre tenía una forma hábil de poder evadir mis preguntas, asi que ya no insistí más con eso y trate de liberar mi mente de toda clase de pensamiento desconfiado sobre Percy o peor aún sobre mi madre. Hestia se mantenía en la residencia ayudando en la enfermería junto con los hijos de Apolo que eran entrenados por Silena. Beck se mantenía la mayor parte del tiempo con los hijos de Hefesto perfeccionando nuevas técnicas para la confección de armas. Zoe y las cazadoras solían tener incursiones en solitario a los alrededores del campamento en la búsqueda de objetivos para mantenerse activas, Artemisa había reaccionado más que bien luego de los roces que había tenido Tyson en su llegada al Olimpo y hasta cierto punto se había tornado comprensiva con el dolor de Tyson cuando Zoe le conto más detalles sobre la vida de Tyson. Thalia se encargaba junto con Nico y Tyson del entrenamiento diario ya que había reducido por órdenes de Percy las prácticas para enfatizar más en la camaradería y la confianza entre los campistas.

Mucha de la preocupación de Percy se veía reflejada en sus decisiones, como por ejemplo que ya no permitía nuestras incursiones fuera del campamento y tampoco el abuso de la creación de portales hacia el reino del Caos ya que esa clase de energía llamaba la atención de los primordiales. También instalo con la ayuda de Tyson y Leo una red de detectores de movimiento en el perímetro del campamento. Una de las cosas que más en alerta nos puso fue que asignó la vigilancia del campamento a nuestro ejército sin dar ninguna clase de explicación. Era como que en su mente estaba toda la información a la que ninguno podía acceder. Era cosa de todos los días no tenerlo para el desayuno ya que estaba quien sabe dónde.

Pero lo que más aturdía mi mente es que una vez más había ido al Olimpo el día de ayer.

Hoy solamente supo que reclutó a Tyson para sus habituales desapariciones. Y era ya muy tarde cuando apareció en la residencia con Tyson quien tenía unos paquetes bajo el brazo. Percy parecía exhausto… tanto que me preocupaba que fuera a descompensarse en cualquier momento. Hestia venía con ellos con una mirada perdida en la fogata que teníamos encendida.

-"Convoca a los chicos…" La voz de Percy sonaba cansada y su petición me hizo sentir un poco de compasión por el… ojala pudiera abrazarlo y arrullarlo hasta que se durmiera, necesitaba tanto descansar.

-"Que paso?" pregunte mientras empezaba a caminar hacia las habitaciones.

-"Solo quiero pedirles algo…" dijo Percy mientras se sentaba y a su lado se sentaba Hestia y ponía un brazo alrededor de Percy y este recostaba sobre su brazo y suspiraba con alivio. Sentí por un momento una ligera envidia de Hestia misma, aunque sabía que eso era ilógico.

Después de tocar la puerta y llamarlo para una reunión rápida bajamos hacia donde estaba Hestia, Tyson y Percy. Me senté a su lado, pero apenas me miro como si no tuviera más deseo que comunicar lo que sea que tuviera en mente, pero casi como con timidez extendió mano para rozar la mía, no perdí mi oportunidad y tome su mano.

-"Que paso Percy?… parece que hubieras pasado por el Tártaro…" Dijo Silena mientras colocaba su mano sobre su frente y negaba con la cabeza, saco algo de su bolsillo y se lo entrego a Percy quien rápidamente se lo bebió.

-"Algo asi…" dijo Percy con algo de alivio, nunca lo había visto recuperarse de esa forma, supongo que era una de las bebidas de Silena, como el néctar para los dioses, frunció el ceño e involuntariamente apreté su mano con más fuerza de los normal haciendo que girara su cabeza hacia mi "Pero no literal…" dijo rápidamente y Silena y Thalia no pudieron evitar reírse.

-"Parece que no habrá noche de chicos…" Dijo Beck mientras Nico suspiraba derrotado y Tyson se mantenía un poco callado bajo la atenta mirada de Zoe. Hestia por su parte estaba convocando algo de comida y bebida para todos.

-"Necesito que cada uno vaya a dormir temprano esta noche…" Nico frunció el ceño un poco disgustado de que tuvieran que irse a dormir temprano, era uno de esos que aman las amanecidas.

-"Y eso porque?" Pregunto Beck más por curioso que por protestar.

-"porque los necesito con todas sus fuerzas…" dijo Percy rápidamente. Entonces entendí que algo malo se acercaba pronto, yo sabía que una batalla estaba cerca pero todavía a una semana… Pero las palabras de Percy dejaron entrever que esa batalla ya estaba sobre nosotros.

-"Cuando?" pregunte susurrando, mientras los demás susurraban cosas entre sí.

-"Cuando qué?" me pregunto Percy un poco más alto como para que todos prestaran atención.

-"Cuando será la batalla?" mi voz sonaba un poco ansiosa, como si tuviera un poco de pánico al combate, a pesar que había participado de muchas batallas como semidiós, pero ahora me tocaba estar en un puesto de poder y de tomar decisiones para guardar la vida de los que estaban a mi cargo. Era difícil…

-"no lo sé aun… no logre averiguar eso… Pero será cuando menos queramos…" Hestia acariciaba el cabello de Percy con delicadeza mientras su mano brillaba en un cálido color ámbar…

-"Seguramente buscaran aprovechar las sombras" intervino Hestia por primer vez. Y tenía razón si al mando del ejército venia e campeón de Nyx y Erebus… buscarían aprovechar los dominios de sus señores.

-"Ya todo el mundo sabe lo que tiene que hacer…" Percy afirmo como si no hiciera falta que se volvieran a repetir las funciones de cada uno.

-"Nosotros vamos en la primera línea…" Dijo Beck hablando por Tyson y él. Tyson asintió rápidamente. Zoe cruzo la habitación para situarse al lado de Tyson, quien extendió el brazo para acercarla a su costado haciendo que Zoe sonriera con ternura.

-"Yo refuerzo el ataque…" Thalia dijo con marcialidad.

-"Dirigiendo a los arquero y luego unirme a Silena…" Zoe dijo mientras que Silena asintió por la incorporación de un elemento como Zoe, sería como Tyson con Beck… una gran combinación.

-"Nosotros somos la sorpresa" dijo Silena mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Beck quien no pudo evitar sonreír.

-"Y todos nos unimos en caso sea necesario…" Agregue yo hablando de lo que teníamos que hacer en caso que Percy decidiera soltar todo el poder que tuviera al alcance… exactamente la espada de Damocles. Era nuestra major arma contra ese ejercito…

-"No olviden… nadie revela su identidad…" Percy agregó con severidad. Todos asintieron rápidamente.

-"Deberé buscar esa sudadera nuevamente" Dijo Thalia con algo de humor.

-"Sera mejor que todos vayamos a descansar… puse al ejército en alerta máxima… Hasta nuevo aviso" Todos asintieron, Beck le extendió la mano a Silena, mientras Zoe trataba de arrastrar a Tyson, pero Tyson se resistía un poco.

-"Yo me encargare de monitorearlo…" Dijo Tyson y luego Percy le entrego su Tablet… y luego Zoe volvió a arrastrarlo. Nico se mantenía quiero en su posición e igualmente Thalia, no sabía si irse o quedare, en más de una oportunidad Nico se había quedado en la habitación de Tyson o en algún sofá de la sala… pero con lo que Percy había pedido no sabía si debía irse o quedarse.

-"Nico si quieres puedes quedarte… hay suficientes sofás" Nico sonrio ligeramente mientras le daba un ligero codazo a Thalia en las costillas.

-"Uffff eso es un alivio… Thalia ya me había hecho una propuesta indecente…" Thalia se puso colorada como un tomate y estaba empezando a ponerse sumamente nerviosa, mientras que ninguno de nosotros incluyendo a Hestia pudo aguantar soltar una carcajada.

-"Nico!" Thalia le dio muchos pequeños golpes en el pecho mientras Nico trataba de abrazarla con fuerza, Thalia se resistía aunque finalmente se rindió y escondió su rostro en el cuello de Nico. No pude evitar sonreír, igual que Percy quien empezó a frotar su pulgar sobre mi mano con suavidad. Le sonreí ligeramente y el cerro los ojos como si quisiera decir algo en secreto… y quería escuchar su voz aunque solo fuera en mi mente…

-"Bueno eso sí que aligera el ambiente" dijo Tyson mientras Zoe se tocaba el estómago de tanto reír. Beck por su parte ayudaba a Silena a levantarse del sofá, pues de tanto reír se había tumbado en el sofá.

-"Buenas noches chicos…" dijo Percy mientras yo también me levantaba, al igual que Hestia, Percy me detuvo un poco y me dirigió una mirada significativa, que no pude descifrar. Y quería decir algo pero Percy se giró para hablar con Nico.

-"Buenas noches Percy…" dijeron al unísono. Luego todos empezaron a subir hacia sus habitaciones. Hestia me todo del brazo y me llevo hacia mi habitación y luego de despedirnos no pude pensar en dormir, pero tampoco quería desacatar las ordenes asi que tal cual estaba me tire sobre la cama… El sueño tendría que venir a mi… porque si no sería una muy larga noche.

* * *

**Si te gusto, Comenta**

**Si no te gusto, Comenta**

**Si estas emocionado porque actualice, Comenta**

**Si te da igual, Comenta**

**En fin... Comenten!**


	7. NOTA DE AUTOR

Queridos lectores:

Desde que tengo memoria siempre he querido escribir algo que las personas puedan leer y admirar. No puedo expresar la sorpresa que me genero los primeros comentarios o review tanto aquí como en Wattpad.

Hace mucho tiempo que no he actualizado ninguna de mis historias. Y lo lamento tanto. No ha sido porque no he querido hacerlo. En principio fue porque mi pc de escritorio se arruino y no me encontraba en una posición como para comprarme una nueva. No ha sido sino hasta hace unos días que me compre una notebook para poder volver a aquello que tanto amo. Escribir.

Hace unos días atrás que charlaba con una gran amiga me percate de lo mucho que echaba de menos escribir y de todas aquellas noches hermosas sentado bajo una tenue luz y darle rienda suelta a la imaginación y poder "ver" a los personajes desarrollar todos los diálogos, emociones y pensamientos que escribía. Realmente lo echo de menos. Es más, estoy disfrutando del sonido de las teclas mientras escribo esto.

Quisiera disculparme con todos aquellos que me escribieron un comentario, un mp o simplemente con favs o follows, haciéndome saber que les gusto la el capítulo o la historia en general. También me he sentido mal por todos aquellos que me pedían continuar con la historia. Lamento no haber podido hacerlo.

Ahora mismo me encuentro dispuesto a escribir y empezar a actualizar mis historias. NO SERA FÁCIL, ya que soy consciente que debo empaparme nuevamente del mundo que abandone por tanto tiempo.

Por ultimo espero no perder seguidores. Estoy sorprendido de tener un poco más de 100 ¡Son números que no pensé tener jamás!

Saludos

EscritorDeFics

P.D: Me ayudaría mucho si pudieran decirme con que historia empezar el retorno a la escritura.


End file.
